Kamen Rider Kuuga: I Will Protect Their Smiles
by Berserker Hero
Summary: Another world wasn't the thing a boy from our world expected after deciding to watch Kamen Rider Kuuga. Still even when at first he is lost about what to do, meeting certain Witches who fight to protect humanity inspire him in taking the title of Kuuga! And when the Grongi Tribe tries to attack those girls, Kuuga will be there to Protect Their Smiles! Mainly Friendship.. On Hiatus!
1. Prologue: New Legend

**Prologue: New Legend**

_**Future?**_

_Walking alone trough a destroyed town by the war in a rainy day._

_Sounds really sad, isn't?_

_And sadly one person is doing just that… _

_A young man which is around 16 years old, he is letting the cold rain hit him. And he is not wearing clothes appropriated for this kind of day. _

_Yet the young man doesn't seem to care about that as he simply continues walking aimlessly without a particular destination in mind. _

_This young man looks average; he had slightly tanned skin and short black hair, his eyes are brown. His clothes are also normal: Jeans and a shirt and he is wearing sandshoes._

_Also he seems to be South American._

_This scene itself should be an indicator that something is wrong._

_His clothes show that he is from a peaceful time in his continent (around 2014), since there had not been any mayor war in South America in that time period is doesn't make sense to a destroyed town by war exist._

_The reason was very simple: This was not his world._

_Also, there is a whole story behind why this young man is in this place under the heavy rain._

_And see how he got here is what we will see._

_However, there is one thing that should be clear: These are his last moments._

"_So… dying alone in the end…?" The boy said in a tired voice tone._

_Just hearing those words are enough to make some people break in tears. And after all this guy had been trough, is a surprise he didn't cried any tears._

"_Heinrike… Nipa… Minna… Federica… Shirley… __Erica…Francesca… Sanya… Eila… Heidemarie… __Kunika… Erica…" The boy only managed to say few names from all those brave and wonderful Witches he had meet during is adventure. _

_Fate seemed to bring him to meet them as he saved them and allowed them to continue their fight against the Neuroi. _

_A most wonderful encounter if he must say._

_But not everything was easy, since he faced dead every time he had met any of those girls, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He had made with them precious memories of friendship and companionship._

_And even when the mere idea of not seeing any of them again was enough to feel something breaking inside his body… this young man knows there is no turning back._

"_My friends… it was an honor to have met all of you… thanks to you I could grow as a person and finally… have companionship…" The young man then looks at the sky, which appears to be actually crying with all the rain, which also landed in the young man's face, "An also love… but I never could tell her my feelings… but in the end is better this way…" His head is filled of a possible future in which he and __**her**__ ended together in a relationship._

_But also it would have mean break her heart by dying right here. So in the end is what for the best never revealed his feelings to her when he did have the chance._

"_So please… at last you all could remember me… when the news about my death… will reach you all…" The young man loses the strength in his knees and falls to the ground, "Remember… how I battled against the Grongi… and how proudly I could call myself… Kuuga… " And with that the young man closes his eyes for the last time. _

_He died with regrets, but in the end happy for how he could defeat his opponents. _

_Oh… how he missed the good moments he and they shared together…_

_**_Our world_**_

"Hmm?" That sound is heard in a familiar car which moves along the road.

The voice belongs to a young man who is 16 years old. And by the sound of his voice he was asleep seconds ago.

"Hey, Dante," The voice of an older woman in her late thirties is heard, "We are almost ready to reach our new home, so don't start sleeping again," She says a little seriously.

"Yes mom," The young man (now revealed as Dante) responded with little enthusiasm in his voice.

After all, how can a guy like him be happy when his family decided to move from their town to the city?

Yep, that is the issue here, his family decided to move from their little and peaceful town to the big city.

And even when his parents think it's a good idea. Dante would have preferred just stay in the town; after all he was born there and had few friends. Friends he had meet all his life.

But he had no say in the matter, so the only thing Dante could do was simply accept the situation.

"Don't worry, Dante," That voice belongs to his father, "I'm sure you will meet new friends," His tone of voice denotes his good nature, "Perhaps you could talk to them about that Japanese show you like so much," Suggested his father.

Hearing those words Dante could only sigh. Principally since his dad didn't understand how much he liked Kamen Rider.

Yeah, Dante was a fan of Tokusatsu, especially Kamen Rider, who since the first series he saw (OOO's) falled in love with the franchise.

'_I suppose by watching Kamen Rider I could somewhat cheer me up…'_ Thought Dante. Who is trying to see something positive in his situation.

Lately he had been seeing Gaim, an excellent Kamen Rider series.

But since it was still airing Dante was forced to wait week after week for a new episode.

So he used time between airings to see some of the older Kamen Rider series, thus far he had seen Agito and Den-O.

And lately he has taken an interest on Kuuga, but he only has seen the image of the Rider and readed the basic plot.

So Dante decided it was time to finally see Kuuga.

But he was so centered in his thoughts to notice how the car already arrived to their destination.

"Here we are!" Exclaims Dante's Father. With a big smile in his face.

**_Dante's Room_**

"So this is all," Dante says after moving the last of his things to his new room.

After arriving to his new home, Dante decided quickly just get his things ready so he could rest.

And with just doing that it means now that… It's Kamen Rider time!

"Oh, this is a good day to start watching Kuuga," The prospect of seeing another Kamen Rider series itself was enough to make him gave a little smile.

So he was about to go to a site in which Kuuga was online along with other Kamen Rider series…

But before that Dante realized a message appeared in his mail box. And since the only ones who have his E-mail direction where is friends back in the town… that made Dante immediately try to see what was written.

But to his surprise it was not from his friends. Weird, since he only gave his E-mail direction to them.

So curiosity got the better of him and Dante decided to open the message:

_To: Dante Gonzales._

_From: Kadoya Tsukasa._

_Dear Dante, I understand that you have taked an interest in Kamen Rider Kuuga, so if you're willing to experience Kuuga like no other could do it… just press the link bellow._

_However, remember this: ONLY press it if you're totally sure._

_After all, this decision will change you and your whole existence and also the life of the Sky Maidens._

_If you accept this, then also more information will appear._

_Goodbye._

Dante only stared weirdly at the message. I mean is not every day you got something like that…

Maybe is about a site where there are good quality episodes of Kuuga?

Yeah, that must be and the whole 'change your existence' thing was only an exaggeration of how good is the series!

"Yet, I feel like I remember that name… Kadoya Tsukasa from somewhere…" Muttered Dante, who can't quite recall where he heard that name.

Yeah, he also never watched Kamen Rider Decade… simply because it never really catched his attention.

"Well, there is nothing to lose, so I might give a try to it," And then he clicked the link.

At first nothing happened, but few seconds after the lights started to flicker until everything went dark… except from the computer screen.

"Eh?" Is the only thing Dante could say in what just seconds ago was a perfectly normal situation.

"**You accepted your fate. Now in another world a New Legend will be born!"** That voice… came from the computer.

And before Dante could even move his body to try escape. A bright light from his computer blinded him.

The last thing he could feel before the darkness took him was a slight pain in his stomach.

And seconds after that the room was empty… and the computer screen also was dark.

One boy who never knows what he was getting into, his decision will certainly provoke changes in his future and the future of a whole world.

But it cannot be stopped; the Legend of Kuuga had started!

**_Unknown Place_**

"Ouch…" Is heard as Dante slowly open his eyes.

He doesn't know just how long he was asleep, but it didn't feel long.

"Where I am?" Dante managed to ask that question even when he is clearly in pain and confused.

His answer was looking at his surroundings, only to find he was in a forest.

So… okay this is weird…

After all… there aren't forests like that close to the city where Dante's lives now.

And the sky is clear, which in the city that he was living now, which had contaminated sky.

In fact such a forest remember him as the one from… his hometown.

Thinking that somehow he was back, even tough is clearly impossible was enough to make Dante to start running towards any direction, with hopes to see his friends once again. All of that with a smile in his face.

And in doing that action he didn't notice how there was something else in his waist… a belt to be more specifics.

And if he knew where he was exactly and the circumstances of this world… he would not be so happy.

The direction he was running will take him to certain town near the base of the girls knows as Strike Witches.

Also symbolizing the start of the journey, the start of Kuuga in this world and the friends he will make.

And the start of a series of events that will change the fate of the world so even if it's a Grongi or a Neuro, Kuuga and the Witches will fight them!

**Notes:**

**Hello everyone.**

**First I did this since I love Kamen Rider, and specially Kuuga.**

**The idea of using Strike Witches came from seeing a crossover with Kamen Rider Wizard made by Toa Solaric, which is a very good story.**

**Also, I think the Grongi are good opponents to our protagonist, since the weapons the Witches use are not effective towards them, so Kuuga is needed to help them.**

**Also, the military here will play a role similar to the police in Kuuga. At first our protagonist is a threat in their eyes, but over time he earns their trust. **

**Also, unlike others cases of OC knowing about their Kamen Rider series, mine NEVER watched Kuuga. So he also doesn't know much about his powers and his enemies. He only knows their names as he learned the basic plot.**

**In the end this is about friendship and possibly love (Toa made a harem in his story, so only the future will say if I decide go for it). **

**Also the scene in the beginning was a possible look at the future. Basically the hero defeats the Grongi but also dies alone at the end. But that may change depending of how the story wil advance.**

**Finally, as all of you could see by the names our hero managed to say in the end, he meets various Witches along his journey.**

**So please leave reviews.**


	2. The Awakening of Kuuga

**Chapter 01: The Awakening of Kuuga.**

**_Forest_**

Dante doesn't know how much time he had been running, yet he doesn't care. Right now he only wants to get out from this forest.

And so at some point the belt that appeared into his body slowly returned inside, with Dante's being completely unaware of the fact.

"Tch! This there is no end for this forest…" An annoyed Dante says those words.

And the fact is the now with all these running he had made him realize this was definitely not a dream.

However being annoyed suddenly was replaced with being happy. Since Dante's finally could see civilization just a little more ahead.

"Yes!" Cheered the young man, who then started to run at full speed, but inside he also was disappointed… just looking at that place made clear that it was not his hometown…

Well, at last he could find help, which must be good, right?

But as he enters trough the forest… the scream of people could be heard.

Now normally Dante would simply change his route and just instead of going where the screams _are _he would have go on the opposite direction… so he just will run with the people.

But for some reason he can't just ignore this, and even when he would normally never do that… Dante start running even faster where the screams are coming. Maybe he could help someone?

But while running he managed to hear to voice of one of the people who are running and screaming. Specifically a man in his mid thirties.

"Oh no! Another **Unidentified Lifeform**!" Yelled the man who never looked back as he focused all his attention in running away from the danger, and the other people too, they never looked back.

"I'm starting to have seconds thoughts about this…" And even when he said those words, Dante never stopped running.

That alone showed he had at least the necessary to inherit the title of a… Kamen Rider!

_**(Opening: Kamen Rider Kuuga. By Masayuki Tanaka).**_

We can see various images related to Kuuga: His Belt, his Bike, and his mark. And lastly we can see Dante falling from the sky and landing in a town destroyed by the Neuroi!

**Karappo no Hoshi Jidai wo ZERO Kara Hajimeyou (In this empty planet, a new era begins from zero).**

Dante's resting in a wall of the desolated town looking sadly at the destruction… however then from the ruins appears various Grongi! And they clearly want to attack Dante!

**Densetsu wa Nurikaeru Mono (The Legend will be repainted)**

Then the image changes to the Sky. And then show various Witches flying in their Strike Units, suddenly all of them look bellow to see Dante and the Grongi in the destroyed town. Dante simply look at them and gives a Thumb Up. Which they respond by give a Thump Up at him as a response showing trust in Dante.

**Ima, AKUSERU wo Tokihanate! (Right now, it's the time to let go the accelerator)**

Then the scene changes to Kuuga at the top of a cliff, he is looking at the Witches who fly trough the Sky to protect people from the Neuroi. His red eyes flashed with determination to protect them as the Grongi start to running at him.

**Kuuga Atsuku Yomiagere (Kuuga! Revive impetuously!)**

Now we can see Kuuga in his Mighty Form launching punches and kicks at the air. Then we see his Dragon Form attacking with his Dragon Rod. Next his Pegasus Form he shoots an arrow from his Pegasus Bowgun. And finally his Titan Form as he practices with the Titan Sword.

**Kuuga Hokori no ENAJII (Kuuga! ****Energy made of Pride)**

All the Kuuga's forms appear behind Dante and bow before him. A second after that they jump at his body leaving Dante's alone, but then he summons the Arcle and prepares to transform.

**Kuuga Tsuyoku Aru Tame ni (Kuuga! ****In order to become stronger…)**

And behind Dante's various Witches appear to give him a smile from protecting them from an enemy they could not face.

**No Fear! No Pain!**

Kuuga is riding with his TryChaser 2000. He does it from different roads, and in each one a different group of Witches fly over him.

**Ai no Mae ni Tatsu Kagiri (Protect love to the very end)**

But now the scene changes at the Witches fighting the Neuroi and defeating then, and nearby is Dante watching over them, he knew that can fight and handle themselves against the Neuroi so he only will act if a Grongi appears to attack them.

**No Fear! No Pain!**

The scene changes to Kuuga in his Mighy Form fighting the Grongi with punches and Kicks.

**Osoreru Mono wa Nani mo Nai (You're not afraid of anything)**

And it ends with him giving a Rider Kick to the Grongi, Zu-Gooma-Gu.

**Kanzen Doku Sou! (Leave all of them behind!)**

But then we see N-Daguva-Zeva, the leader of the Grongi looking at Kuuga from the top of a mountain while the skies are dark and there is rain and lighting falling.

**Ore ga Koete Yaru! (I will surpass all of them!)**

From the top of other mountain Kuuga is glaring at Daguva as he closes his hand in a punch, showing that even then he will fight him.

**Chou Henshin!**

In a final scene we see Kuuga and the Witches together; each of the Witches is smiling, proving that Kuuga managed to protect their smiles.

**Kamen Rider Kuuga!**

The last we see is Dante resting over a meadow in a peaceful sunny day, watching with a smile as how everything turned in the end.

**(End of the Opening)**

**-With Dante's-**

So our hero followed the screams until he finally arrived at the place where they originated.

And so he sees that there are still people who desperately are trying to get away… and a kind of giant spider web made in the roof of a house.

But that paled in comparison with which is the center of all that terror and panic.

A Monster…

And so, Dante can't believe what is happening in front of his very eyes.

A monster attacking a town and the people who live in it… a monster who resembled a Spider (Yeah, make descriptions is not my strong point… but this Monster is: **Zu-Gumun-Ba/The First Grongi in appear in Kuuga**).

That scene itself is something he only had seen in Tokusatsu shows, that scene is something so common that no one will be surprised if one of these is seen in a Tokusatsu…

But this is not a Tokusatsu… this was real…

To see something like that in person is a really different experience. Dante could feel the fear of everyone here as they ran with all their power to get away from that spider monster.

And not only are these people scared of that Spider Monster…

Dante's also scared.

I know it can sound weird these modern times, but Dante came from a little peaceful town and actually never experienced the levels of violence that now are in front of him.

So it's only natural for him to become paralyzed in fear. This is the first time he had ever seen death in such a direct way. He only had seen death occasionally in TV, in some movies and programs.

But suddenly see that in real life… It's not so awesome anymore.

Soon the Spider Monster launched away the body of the unfortunate man who was caught in his web and then started to search his next victim. In other words the person who catches his attention first will be the next victim.

And unluckily for Dante… who by this point he was the only one left, since the other people managed to run away when they had the chance.

So he only managed to snap out from his fear when the Spider Monster launched himself at him!

"No!" Exclaimed Dante, before quickly moving away just in time to avoid a punch from that creature, and Dante had the feeling that punch should have connected… then he will not be alive.

"_You where just lucky that time… Linto, now I'm not going to fail" _These words come from the Spider Monster, and Dante's could not understand any word the monster speaked. Since probably it was a language that Dante's never heard.

And still just hearing that Monster speaking like that was just enough to send shivers to Dante's spine and also made his heart beat even more faster than before, as incredible it sounds.

But now he managed to snap out of his fear and move, Dante only could do the first idea that appeared in his head about how possibly deal with this situation: Fight the Monster.

Even as he never truly fighted in his life (Because he didn't need to do it) there was no other option.

"Take this!" Dante decided to go for a punch in the face.

_*Pawnch!*_

…only for the Spider Monster took the punch and didn't even flinched at a punch that could damage normal people… what is more, Dante was actually the one who felt pain in his hand.

"Gahh!" Screams Dante's as he nurses his damaged hand with the other.

"_Useless…"_ Responds the Spider Monster, who in an instant open his mouth and shoot his web to Dante's neck!

"Urk!" Dante's struggles to get free, but is useless, since the web wrapped around his neck!

And quickly Dante's start feeling the lack of air and the pain produced by basically being strangled to death.

'_So… this is the end…?'_ Those where to currents thoughts in the head of Dante, who could only shred a few tears for how this turned out: From a normal day in his life to suddenly being killed by a monster.

Why!?

Why something like this must happen to this young man!?

The only thing he wanted was just to be in his home watching Kamen Rider Kuuga and hopefully manage to adapt to his new home in the city…

With that say, what Dante's **truly **wants is just to be back in his town with his friends… is that much to ask?

And yet this really messed up situation happens.

Is the only alternative just stopping his struggle and just simply accept death?

That really an attractive solution, I mean, it just stop fighting back and just let death to take over.

'_Maybe it's for the best… and it's not like there was anything I could do apart from running…'_ Acceptation is something that some people can feel when death is close, and Dante is felling it right now.

But then his mind seemed to drift away from this in an attempt to ease the fear as he feels nothingness taking away his life.

But then he thinks about the life and people he had left behind (Not by choice mind you…).

'_Mom… Dad… Grandma…'_ His family first, just thinking he will die here and they will never know make this situation even more difficult, _'Pablo… Raul…Diego…Daniel…Ana…'_ And now he remembered his friends back when he lived in a town.

They were always there for him, and even when Dante's revealed that he liked Tokusatsu… they accepted it and even started to watch themselves, just think about that day was enough to always send a smile to his face.

And then something unexpected awakened deep in Dante's heart: The Will to Survive.

Something that a human can experience when there is still minimal opportunity to recover and survive.

It's like a soldier who is trapped in the enemy side manages to steel himself to run to a field full of mines because there is still a chance that he could survive and rejoin his comrades.

Likewise, a person who is dying of blood lost will not have the will to survive, since the fate of that person will be sealed.

'_No… it can't end now!'_ Declared Dante, putting all his will force behind those words.

With all the power he can muster at the moment, and even when the lack of oxygen was already doing damage to his body. Dante raised his left arm.

And the Spider Monster saw that, and it had to admit being a bit impressed by how this _**Linto**_ managed to move even when he was about to die.

But even then it's just a useless effort from a condemned person.

"I don't want to die!" Somehow Dante managed to find some power left to shout those words.

So he gives everything and launches his punch once more at the Spider Monster's head.

_*PUNCH!*_

The punch collides with the Monster's head… and that causes the Monster to being send launched to a nearby wall.

_*Crack!*_

The power behind that punch was not enough to make the Spider Monster break through the wall, but enough to leave his silhouette marked in the wall.

For a second only silence could be heard in what just seconds ago was a situation that was already with a decided outcome.

"What!?" Is the only thing Dante could say in this situation, what else he could say except that? The same punch he used and failed spectacularly now somehow was strong enough to send that Spider Monster flying!

"But… how is this even possible!?" Even as it saved his life, our hero couldn't help to ask himself how he did something he clearly knows that he could _never _do in normal circumstances.

So the first thing he does is watch his hand (The one who punched the monster) but by doing that Dante's gets the surprise of his life.

"What…?" And to top all of the former things that happened to him over the curse of this day… what he sees in his hand is the cherry at the top of the cake.

His hand is covered… by a suit of white armor?

"This is… why it seems to be familiar?" It appears the impression of having that strange event happen in his body was enough to for a moment forget about the Spider Monster.

"_Gaaaah!"_ But a battle cry interrupted Dante's thoughts.

Running at him is the Spider Monster! And it seems to be pissed!

"Ha!" Dante made that sound by moving to his left side to dodge the Spider Monster.

And quickly standing up Dante could see that now there are claws in the Monster's hand, with those claws being similar to a Spider's Fangs.

But quickly the Spider Monster stopped running and changed his direction towards where Dante's is.

"If one punch managed to get that kind of reaction, take this!" Yelled Dante, who after seeing his hand transformed in that suit of armor, he came with an interesting theory which by this point was better than nothing.

Dante uses his leg to give a kick in the stomach of the Spider Monster, who was about to use his claws to slash the young man's face.

And since his legs had more range they impacted first, but this time the Spider Monster wasn't launched away and crashed into a wall, instead he just barely moved from his position once the kick made contact.

But by doing that action another change happens in Dante's body: Now his leg is covered by the same suit of armor.

Feeling that he is having the upper hand, Dante's uses his other leg and arm to give punches and kicks, with each one another part of the suit of armor cover his body.

But for some reason the Spider Monster just stayed quiet while those attacks impacted him… it's like he is expecting something… like he is feeling something familiar along with those punches and kicks.

"And now take this!" Seeing that his punches and kicks worked, Dante uses his head for the finale… which mean he headbutted the Spider Monster in the face…

And with that the final move was complete and the suit of armor covered his head and body, and a Belt appeared in his waist.

A belt that the Spider Monster recognized at first sight, because how he could forget that belt after experienced the power of the last one who used it?

"_You are… Kuuga!?" _As expected the monster speaked in his own language. But this time Dante managed to understand something.

"Kuuga…" Repeats Dante. He immediately recognized that name.

After all that was the name of the Kamen Rider of the series he was planning to see before all this mess happened.

Touching his head that is now covered by the suit of armor, Dante's managed to make a mental image of how he must look right now, and that image coincided with one he had seen from Kuuga in the internet…

"I'm Kuuga!?" Is the only thing Dante managed to say coherently, "B-but Kuuga is supposed to be Red, not White," Murmured the new Kuuga.

If the situation was not of life and death then Dante will be most likely jumping around like a fanboy… because honestly, who will not do that upon discover that now they are a Kamen Rider?

And the fact he is now a Kamen Rider managed to boost his confidence, making him not afraid from the monster that was about to kill him before.

No, now Dante Gonzales could fight back!

"Alright, now you're ready for round two?" Asked Kuuga as he raised his punch in front of his face and closed it in a fist. Showing the Monster that now he is willing to fight him.

"_I will kill you, Kuuga!"_ And even as he doesn't understand those words, Dante know the Spider Monster is going to fight too.

However, both, Kuuga and the Spider Monster where so focused in each other that failed no notice how there where people flying over them.

Those people are girls that right now are flying in some kind of machines. Also they had weapons with them, showing that they are not normal girls.

These girls also can gain attention from other reason… they're not wearing any pants… so their panties could be clearly see.

Strike Witches.

That is their name.

And now they are pointing their weapons to Kuuga and the Spider Monster.

"One of these is confirmed to be the Unidentified Lifeform N7," Says a girl with red hair, "The other isn't in any report, so it could be the Unidentified Lifeform N10," She said seriously.

"Damn, even when we have to worry about the Neuroi…" Murmured a girl with brown hair with the same tone of voice that the red-haired girl used.

"It can't be helped, every time the other soldiers try to fight them they only end being victims of them," Says a black haired girl who had an eyepatch in her eye.

They were called by an emergency call signaling trouble nearby them, and when they arrived instead of one of _them _like it said the call there are now two.

What they don't know is if they arrived mere seconds earlier they could have seen a young boy transforming in what apparently has been classified as 'Unidentified Lifeform N10'.

One of them was troublesome, but two is even worse, even when today is the first time they had seen one of _them_. What is worse if they decided to ally and begin killing more people together, and even when reports say these creatures attack with just one of them, there is still the possibility of more two of them working together.

"W-what we should do?" Ask nervously a voice belonging to a girl of short brown hair.

"Miyafuji, we will wait and see how the situation advances, and then we attack," Decided the black haired girl.

They had heard about what those creatures had been doing, and that is something they could not forgive.

What they don't know yet is that this encounter will mark a point where the future of humanity will be at stake.

**Notes:**

So, our Dante finally managed to do a Henshin!

Also he begins his journey in a more hard way than Yuusuke Godai: Dante's lacks support and friends that Yuusuke had, and he practically doesn't exist in any record from the StrikeWitches world.

But eventually he will have allies and friends in the military. (Based in that I was thinking about Minna or Mio taking the role of Ichijou Kaoru as Kuuga's main ally… who you guys think will be fit for that?).

And since his knowledge of Kuuga is limited, he also doesn't know about how use the various powers and forms of Kuuga, so he will learn thanks to battling, so the hard way.

Also, as you can see the Grongi/ Unidentified Lifeforms had been around a little before Dante was transported. So Kuuga in his Growing Form officially is the Unidentified Lifeform N10.

And finally, the Grongi (This world version) changed the Rules of their Games: Now the last victim must be a Witch.

Also, sorry if the chapter isn't too big, but sadly this is the more I can manage to write and even I envy those writers who can make big chapters but I wanted to make this quickly.

So please leave reviews.

PD: Also, I have to admit that at first Kuuga was not going to be my main option for this story.

It was Agito.

In a sense I feel that Agito's enemies (The Lords) where perfect for this setting, since they could attack the Witches reasoning that they where an abomination of nature or something similar to a 'Pseudo-Agito'.

And so a hero appears in similar circumstances to Shouichi Tsugami (Amnesia) and becomes Kamen Rider Agito, the one who will defend them! (I choose a boy since the Witches are girls, so I wanted a male character to help in a way he is needed).

But in doing so, because of the setting of this world I could not have used Kamen Rider G3-X. With that an important part of the Agito's side of the story will be taken away. However Gills would appear.

(Let's be honest, in that time period in the Strike Witches world it would be impossible to create G3-X).

Optionally it would have been Kamen Rider Birth, since his powers really fit into the Strike Witches world.

So I came with Kuuga. (But when I think about it the idea of the hero being G3-X sounds a little attractive, especially since his weapons blend nicely with the Strike Witches world elements).

By the way, I also playing in my head with the idea of a High school AU were the Witches are students in a special academy for them, since they can use magic. And an OC is a boy who mysteriously goes there with the powers of a Kamen Rider. Probably Faiz, OOO's or Gaim will be the Kamen Rider series for that crossover.

Still I hope you guys like this, and if any of you have an idea please send it in a review or PM.


	3. The Rise of Mighty Kuuga

**Chapter 02: The Rise of Mighty Kuuga.**

* * *

"_Raaah!" _

"Take this!"

Is what a person could listen if in this very moment he is present in the fight that is happening into this town.

Dante Gonzales, who just a day before was your average boy, he just liked Tokusatsu and actually never had fought like this before.

And now he is a Kamen Rider and is fighting a Monster that was attacking innocent people, the world can be a very strange place indeed…

Yet in this moment he doesn't even question that or how this impossible situation is happening, since right now higher priorities are at stake.

For example: His life.

Dante feels right now that his body is only a bit stronger and faster. Odd, since he always thought that being a Kamen Rider will make the user feel more… stronger than this… maybe he did something wrong and because that he transformed in a powerless version of Kuuga?

But then again, with this Dante can fight without losing his life, meaning the suit is doing is job in that sense.

That make sense somehow, since Dante remembered very well an image of Kuuga he saw once, and that form was similar in appearance to this White Armor, only with bigger horns and being red.

But still is not time to complain about that, even if his powers are barely any better than just being without the armor of Kuuga, he still have a monster to take care.

"Tch! There is just no improvement," Says an annoyed Dante as the Spider Monster dodged another of his punches.

"_It's useless, Kuuga," _The Spider Monster said those words to a Kuuga who naturally only understand the part where his name was mentioned.

"Shut up!" Is the response from Dante as he tried to go for a kick…

… A kick that was easily dodged by the Spider Monster who then uses the moment to give a punch in the stomach to Kuuga.

_*Punch!*_

"Ouch!" Responds Dante as he falls to his knees.

And then the Spider Monster made the claws of his hands grow and proceed to give a slash in the middle of the chest to Kuuga.

_*Spark!*_

And for some reasons sparks came out from Kuuga's chest instead of blood… but it was still a painful experience for him.

Yet the Spider Monster didn't let himself to lose time and immediately opened his 'mouth' to shoot his web.

The web wrapped around upper part of Kuuga's body, his arms were tied as a result.

"No!" Exclaims Kuuga as he tries to break free of the web, but failing into actually doing it.

"_It's over… Kuuga," _And with that the Spider Monster slowly started to walk towards a helpless Kuuga, both of his claws are ready to kill him.

It looks that to Dante in the end his first fight as a Kamen Rider also was his last one…

But perhaps not everything must end here… after all we have to remember that this fight is currently being watched by certain group of girls.

* * *

**_With the Strike Witches_**

Right now the girls are rather confused by the situation, since the reports never mentioned something like what was happening bellow.

"Fighting between comrades?" Wondered Mio as she along the rest of the Strike Witches watched the fight.

"Seems to be the case," Responded Minna.

But they can see that of the two… the Spider was the one who had the upper hand and probably be the winner of this.

"How we must proceed?" Asked a girl known as Gertrud Barkhorn.

"We wait to the N7 kill the N10 and then we kill the N7," Decided Mio, "Also if possible then we must bring the corpse of one of them so that way the scientist could work in a way to defeat them," That was also a secondary mission, but these orders were given so the Witches could focus only in the Neuroi.

If they manage to experiment in the corpse of one of the Unidentified Lifeforms, then there will be chances to discover a way to kill them or create a special weapon to deal with them. Regular soldiers could use them and so the Witches will continue fighting the Neuroi.

"Yes!" All of them nodded.

"But, Sakamoto-san, don't you think there is something different about the white one…" Says a girl, her name is Yoshika Miyafuji. For some reason she feels that something is very different between the Spider Monster and the White one.

"Now that you mentioned it… the N10 really seems to be different," Commented a girl with blonde hair, she is Erica Hartmann.

True, now that they see more of the White Unidentified Lifeform. His physical appearance is very different from the reports about the others, while the others Unidentified Lifeforms could be related for their bodies who shared some similarities.

"Regardless of that, we still have orders," Said Minna with a serious voice.

They knew they have to do this since innocent people and soldiers had been killed by the Unidentified Lifeforms.

Even Yoshika who is not really sure about this will help, since she doesn't know anything about Kuuga.

But if she had known or see that he was a human… then in this very moment she will be trying to defend him and give him a chance.

Sadly this is not the case.

* * *

**_Back With Kuuga_**

Dante knew he was doomed if he didn't did anything.

But with the upper part of his body tied and without the strength to break free on his own, only his legs could move freely.

And by coincidence, while moving erratically his legs… he managed to land an unexpected kick in the stomach of the Spider Monster!

"_Hkkk!" _Growls the Spider Monsters as he put both his hands over his stomach.

A kind of light started to glow in that spot, also certain lines that appear starting to become one to form a symbol…

…before the Spider Monster recovered from the shock and made the light and the symbol disappear.

Kuuga managed to break free from the Web as the Spider Monster was in pain and that allowed Dante to use his slightly increased strength to break the Web.

"That Kick managed to do some damage…" Whispered Kuuga as he realized that since he is now a Kamen Rider, he can utilize the Rider Kick!

"I see! So if I do it again I may have a chance!" Dante's then got his second wind as he discovered how he could get out of this alive.

And sadly at the same time the Strike Witches couldn't hear him due to the distance between them.

* * *

**_With the Girls_**

"This is the best moment to attack!" Declared Mio as she realized that now both of the Unidentified Lifeforms are weakened enough for them to attack.

"Miyafuji, Bishop, Eila, Sanya. You will stay here and provide support," Mio gave them that order.

"Yes!" They respond.

So the rest of them went to deal with the 'Unidentified Lifeforms'.

* * *

**_Back With Kuuga_**

Dante was about to deliver another kick.

But suddenly he could hear a sound from above.

So looking to the source of the sound he found… girls wearing a specie rocket in their legs… and they are showing their panties!

'_AHHHHHH!'_ And mentally Dante was totally overwhelmed by the sight… since this was real life and not internet!

If one could see behind his helmet, then they could see his totally red face.

And so also the Spider Monster centered his attention on the new arrival.

"_These are the Special Linto…"_ He said while looking at them. If Kuuga was not enough trouble also the only Linto can actually become a threat to him arrived.

But then they prepared their weapons, and Dante could only look now in horror as they seem prepared to shoot the Spider Monster… and him…

'_Why they would shoot me!?' _Thought a panicked Dante.

This situation definitely was looking bad…

Could he get away with his life intact?

Luckily the most unexpected help came from…

…the Spider Monster.

"_Fuuui!"_ He yelled as he launched his Spider Web at the girls who clearly dodged.

And proceeded to open fire at Kuuga and the Spider Monster!

_*Bang! Bang! Bang!*_

His heard as they shoot bullets from their weapons.

Kuuga desperately tried to about being hit as he did not want to test the endurance of his actual state… maybe if he was the Red Kuuga, then he could try, but he is convinced that the White Kuuga couldn't survive this.

So he quickly escaped by running into an alley.

The Spider Monster stayed as he took some bullets that were hurting him, albeit not much but it could get dangerous if he just stood here.

So he used his Web and connected it to the Giant Web he made in the roofs!

And then he jumped there and managed to disguise himself into the Web.

"They're escaping," The girl with black hair yelled as they give both of them chase.

Dante upon hearing that, quickly de-henshined (Even if he didn't know how to actually doing it) so they will not recognize him.

What he didn't know is that the Spider Monster also used the same tactic, and transformed himself into a human… which luckily for him the Witches don't know that the Unidentified Lifeforms can do that.

So both escaped with some luck.

Will really be everything okay from our new Kuuga?

* * *

_**(Opening: Kamen Rider Kuuga. By Masayuki Tanaka).**_

We can see various images related to Kuuga: His Belt, his Bike, and his mark. And lastly we can see Dante falling from the sky and landing in a town destroyed by the Neuroi!

**Karappo no Hoshi Jidai wo ZERO Kara Hajimeyou (In this empty planet, a new era begins from zero).**

Dante's resting in a wall of the desolated town looking sadly at the destruction… however then from the ruins appears various Grongi! And they clearly want to attack Dante!

**Densetsu wa Nurikaeru Mono (The Legend will be repainted)**

Then the image changes to the Sky. And then show various Witches flying in their Strike Units, suddenly all of them look bellow to see Dante and the Grongi in the destroyed town. Dante simply look at them and gives a Thumb Up. Which they respond by give a Thump Up at him as a response showing trust in Dante.

**Ima, AKUSERU wo Tokihanate! (Right now, it's the time to let go the accelerator)**

Then the scene changes to Kuuga at the top of a cliff, he is looking at the Witches who fly trough the Sky to protect people from the Neuroi. His red eyes flashed with determination to protect them as the Grongi start to running at him.

**Kuuga Atsuku Yomiagere (Kuuga! Revive impetuously!)**

Now we can see Kuuga in his Mighty Form launching punches and kicks at the air. Then we see his Dragon Form attacking with his Dragon Rod. Next his Pegasus Form he shoots an arrow from his Pegasus Bowgun. And finally his Titan Form as he practices with the Titan Sword.

**Kuuga Hokori no ENAJII (Kuuga! ****Energy made of Pride)**

All the Kuuga's forms appear behind Dante and bow before him. A second after that they jump at his body leaving Dante's alone, but then he summons the Arcle and prepares to transform.

**Kuuga Tsuyoku Aru Tame ni (Kuuga! ****In order to become stronger…)**

And behind Dante's various Witches appear to give him a smile from protecting them from an enemy they could not face.

**No Fear! No Pain!**

Kuuga is riding with his TryChaser 2000. He does it from different roads, and in each one a different group of Witches fly over him.

**Ai no Mae ni Tatsu Kagiri (Protect love to the very end)**

But now the scene changes at the Witches fighting the Neuroi and defeating then, and nearby is Dante watching over them, he knew that can fight and handle themselves against the Neuroi so he only will act if a Grongi appears to attack them.

**No Fear! No Pain!**

The scene changes to Kuuga in his Mighy Form fighting the Grongi with punches and Kicks.

**Osoreru Mono wa Nani mo Nai (You're not afraid of anything)**

And it ends with him giving a Rider Kick to the Grongi, Zu-Gooma-Gu.

**Kanzen Doku Sou! (Leave all of them behind!)**

But then we see N-Daguva-Zeva, the leader of the Grongi looking at Kuuga from the top of a mountain while the skies are dark and there is rain and lighting falling.

**Ore ga Koete Yaru! (I will surpass all of them!)**

From the top of other mountain Kuuga is glaring at Daguva as he closes his hand in a punch, showing that even then he will fight him.

**Chou Henshin!**

In a final scene we see Kuuga and the Witches together; each of the Witches is smiling, proving that Kuuga managed to protect their smiles.

**Kamen Rider Kuuga!**

The last we see is Dante resting over a meadow in a peaceful sunny day, watching with a smile as how everything turned in the end.

**(End of the Opening)**

* * *

**_Town, Two Hours after the Confrontation _**

And so Dante was right now walking through the town, luckily since nobody say him transforming into Kuuga he can walk without having to worry about being discovered by anyone.

"Hah, now I really just don't know what I should do…" In this moment Dante was not in his more optimistic state.

After his confrontation with the Witches and posterior escape, our Kuuga wandered around the place at the same time asking some question to the locals.

As stupid as sounds… Dante Gonzales was actually prepared for this kind of situation.

Back some years ago he and his friends where watching a series about a group of people trapped into other world and his adventures into that world.

So as a joke they decided set some rules, so if one of them ever got trapped into another world then they will know what they have to do in order to stay alive.

The first and most important one was simply not attract much attention to one. So that way one could get some information to help himself to figure the situation.

After that still was the fact that basically you didn't existed into any records or legal documents in the world, which will bring definitely some troubles if the authorities catch you.

Of course that entirely depended of which kind of world you where trapped, so as part of the joke they decided name different scenarios.

So eventually even one such as 'the past in an alternative earth' was mentioned.

"And to think my parents used to say that we just where losing time instead of doing something more productive…" Mumbled to himself Dante as he suppressed the need to laugh at such ridiculous situation…. After all people will look weirdly at him if they heard him talking alone.

But also thinking about that made Dante's sad as he remember that now he and the life and people he knew were separated and possibly never to be seen again.

'_No" Don't think about that!' _Dante yelled in his minds, and since he had two hours to cool off his head somewhat… he arrived to an interesting conclusion.

"There must be a way to get back home…" Mumbled Dante. After remembering how he was pulled into this world into first place.

A message was send to him… the question of _who _send it was the one that Dante really wanted an answer.

Because even when appears be something straight out of a _Fanfic_ it also give our current Kuuga the hope of finding the one who made this situation happen, and asking him to return him home.

It was practically just a theory, since for starters… Dante doesn't even know if the person who transported him to this world will actually be here.

But even then… it was the only clue he had.

"Still… I'm lucky that some sort of 'Intelligence' was the one to send me here…" After all it also could have happen that he just randomly stumbled upon a 'dimensional vortex' and ended into this world… but instead of how he is now Dante would have been powerless and probably would have been killed by that Spider Monster.

"Oh right, I almost forget about that… just what is going on in this world?" Wondered Dante as he continued to walk without having a real destination to arrive, but it was better than just standing quiet in one place.

From what he learned by asking various people in this moment the humanity was being attacked by some things known as 'Neuroi'. And they are a great danger to everyone, and to combat them, girls known as 'Witches' are used to destroy them.

Still… the fact that he could see their _panties_ really unnerved Dante.

Tough, Dante must admit if they were not trying to kill him, then he would have been totally been paralyzed while looking at them.

Even in his situation Dante is still a guy…

"And if those Neuroi weren't enough trouble for this world, now these 'Unidentified Lifeforms' appeared practically from nowhere and started killing people," Dante remembered asking about that to an old man who was in a store.

They appeared from nowhere and started to spread panic by killing people randomly.

The Military at first tried to take care of them, but the weapons did not work.

But there had been some rumors about Witches being able to deliver more serious damage to them. But still there hasn't been a real victory, since by this point no-one of the Unidentified Lifeforms had been confirmed to have been killed. As they managed to run away before the Witches could finish their work.

"And from what I learned from listen that Spider Monster... he is most likely to be one of Kuuga's enemies," Dante just suspired at the very idea of that.

Even as he never saw Kamen Rider Kuuga, Dante managed to conclude that based in two facts:

1: The Monster called him 'Kuuga'.

2: His physical appearance was very similar to some of the monsters he had seen in various Tokusatsu.

Taking that into consideration, things start to make more sense to Dante.

The message that was send to his computer talked about 'experiencing Kuuga', and then he was send to this world.

Maybe it was to combat these monsters?

Does he have the powers of Kuuga because there was no Kuuga in this world?

"And still this doesn't change the fact that I don't even know their names or what they want!" Suddenly Dante yelled those words.

And so everyone started to look weirdly at him.

Yet Dante doesn't care about that.

If instead of Kuuga it was a series like Agito, Kiva, Blade, W or Gaim. Then Dante would have know his powers and his enemies, and how deal with them!

But now he is with the powers of a Rider that he only ever saw was a little description of the plot (And even then he forgot about what it said), and the image of Kuuga giving a thumb-up.

"And I didn't even get the correct transformation…" Dante knew something was wrong, since even when his lack of information about Kuuga, he could tell his transformation was a powered-down version of the Rider.

"Ah! This would be far easier if I used a device like the other Riders!" And again people started to look at Dante, who ignored them.

He just continued to walk around, like if he was hoping that somehow the answer would appear if he just walked.

And ironically, just by walking without having a destination in mind will be a factor in helping Dante to figure what he needs to do.

* * *

**_Five Minutes Later_**

And all his walking in the ends was useful.

Since just by chance he stumbled upon a part of the town.

A part that was some hours ago the stage of the battle between two of the 'Unidentified Lifeforms'.

There are still some parts of the Web that the Spider Monster created in the roofs.

Also there are members of the police along with the military who are keeping away the bystanders. It's appears they are investigating the area.

"Figures…" Whispered Dante as he simply watched them doing their work, and also remembering the battle he had with the Spider Monster and how almost killed him of not for having enough luck to connect that kick.

"Now that I'm thought about it, how I can transform again?" Wondered Dante as he realized he can't transform into Kuuga again.

He tried to do it again in a much more secluded location, but no matter what pose he tried or how much he yelled 'Henshin!' he just did not transform.

"Maybe it just activates by punching the enemy?" Since that was the only way he transformed with success, it could be the way Kuuga activates his powers, "No, every Rider transforms by yelling 'Henshin!', so I just have to find how to do it," With no home to return or place to stay and no Internet to accede (Oh, the horror!) the only thing Dante can do is trying to figure how to use his powers.

Even if he still is unsure about fighting. But he wants to keep his mind focused into that so he could not have a mental breakdown by too much things happening too quickly from each other (Being separated from his best friends by moving away to the city, Being separated from his world and send to another, Being almost killed by a Spider Monster, Transforming into a powered down version of Kamen Rider Kuuga and finally almost getting killed by second time thanks to the Witches who believe him to be the enemy).

But then…

"I already told you: it's impossible," A stern and serious voice could be heard, that voice belongs to one of the soldiers who are tasked to keep away people during the investigation.

"Please! I just want to take something important from my home!" Pleaded a voice that belongs to a little girl of around 8 or 9 years old, she had short brown hair and blue eyes.

And one clearly could see that she was on the verge of crying.

Now, upon seeing that Dante started to feel a little uneasy, when growing up in his town he always hated to see people crying sadly like that.

Oh, he could always welcome tears of happiness, but in any other case he disliked tears and whenever one of his friends was crying, Dante always made his best to cheer them up and return a smile to their faces.

Yet when people outside his friends were crying, Dante only stared at them but did nothing to help them, but even then he felt uneasy about seeing tears.

It was never easy.

If it was possible he'd rather have smiles than tears.

Even when it was not his trouble… seeing a little girl like that about to cry simply made Dante's body move on his own.

"Excuse me," Dante's speaks to them, and with that gaining their attention, "I know this is not something I'm involved, but what is happening?" Asked Dante.

"This kid is trying to enter, even when is forbidden until the investigations are over," Explained the soldier.

"But I won't disturb anything!" Responded the little girl, as she tried to speak without sounding upset, "I just want to take back my dad's reading glasses!" And as she said those words suddenly tears started to leak from her eyes.

Yeah, Dante started to feel bad, as usually when he sees other people crying (But girls and especially little girls are the ones who affect him the most).

"H-hey, please calm down!" Dante tried to make her stop crying by talking, but sadly for him it doesn't seem to be working, "C-can't your dad wait until everything is resolved?" So he tried to find a solution.

But instead it did _worse_.

Since the little girl fully broke down and started to cry…

"Uaaa!" She cried, "D-dad was killed by t-the U-unidentified Lifef-form who attacked today!" That last part was yelled and everyone near this place could hear it.

Dante become paralyzed as he heard those words.

His mind went into a sort of shut-down; he tried to process what she had just said.

But eventually he did manage to snap out of that state. And by doing that Dante's realized for first time in his life… the pain to lose a person close to you.

Back home he never loosed a person in his close circle (Family or Friends) so he could not understand with the people who did loose someone close to them.

But seeing this little girl crying… feeling the sadness and lack of hope in her voice… was an experience for which Dante was totally unprepared for.

And what made it worse was… that he could have done something about it!

If he had arrived earlier, then the Spider Monster would have focused all his attention on him and then maybe he could have saved the father of that little girl.

But now, she was crying and he was totally useless. Even if he wanted he could have done nothing to help her to smile again.

'_I don't like this feeling…'_ Thought Dante.

So he could do nothing… so the soldier was the one who managed to calm her down.

"It's alright," The soldier got to his knees to be at the same height as her, "This night the Witches will be doing a special patrol to make sure to find the Unidentified Lifeforms that appeared today, and I'm sure they will defeat them," He spoke with confidence.

And those words seemed to calm her a bit.

"It's t-true…?" She asked.

"Yes, but for that to happen you and all of the people of the town must stay in their homes after certain hour, so they could find them more easily," It seemed he could have say more.

But Dante just couldn't stand being here in this place in this moment.

So he just started to run at the direction he came into first place.

And so, while he was running he managed to find an empty alley… and promptly tears started to come from his eyes.

"T-this is real… people are dying…" Ha managed to say between sobs, "If something like that happened… to me… and one of my friends or my parents were killed in such way…" Just thinking about it was enough to make more tears come out from his eyes.

A human being can find incredible things about themselves if the situation is right, and in this moment Dante is in front of a decision that other people would have choose simply run away and live a quiet life.

Some would run away from such responsibility… but others would have chosen to stay and fight.

"I want to go home…" He finally said those words.

It seems that he still hadn't gotten his answer about what he must do, but this also is something he must figure by himself.

Luckily for Dante Gonzales… there is still enough time until the night arrives…

By then he surely will have reached his answer.

* * *

**_Some Hours Later. 4: 30 A.M_**

The town is in absolute silence. All of his denizens are in their homes.

But if one centered his attention into the sky, then a faint noise could be heard, and if one was in a high point, then that person could see something into the sky.

The Strike Witches are flying in the nightly sky.

Since the possibility that the Unidentified Lifeforms that fought yesterday still were around, today they had to take turns to watch the town from the sky and report if they see one of them.

And so, no person was outside, so that way they could identify better if an Unidentified Lifeform appeared and act with the necessary means.

Yet there is one person that is outside even when it was forbidden.

That person (As all of you could guess) was our current Kamen Rider Kuuga.

Dante was walking through the alleys, since he didn't want to get noticed by them.

After all they tried to kill him. And he also is doing research on his own, since he did some thinking about what he should do, and after hours of internal debate, he finally reached a decision.

The fact he is actually here searching for the Spider Monster should be an indicator of what he decided.

However…

Unnoticed by Dante and the Witches there was something in one of the roofs, that where a bit far from the point they are.

* * *

**_With the Mysterious Figure_**

The figure could not been seen since it was covered by the shadows, but the silhouette could be seen as… a Bat.

His name is Zu-Gooma-Gu… also known officially as 'Unidentified Lifeform N5'.

And right now he is in the roof of the house of a family he had just killed and drank all of their blood.

How he could do that without causing panic?

Simple… he just took a human form.

Officially the Gegeru still hadn't stated, so until then he could just enjoy himself by killing those Linto, others Grongi also did the same.

But sadly for him now is late, and the sun he hates so much will start to appear soon.

Still… maybe a last victim should be fine?

One of those Witches could do it… but he could get in trouble since they where an important part of the Gegeru.

But then he spotted a boy walking and at the same time trying to not be noticed by the Witches.

And so, Gooma smiled… seems he would be getting a last victim.

* * *

**_With Dante_**

"Damn… he just doesn't appear," A very frustrated Dante spoke those words after his research to find the Spider Monster did not give any result.

So, as he was about to just give up for tonight…

"_Ahhhhh!"_ A scream near him could be heard.

Immediately Dante looked at the direction from where that scream originated.

And so he saw a house, but that house had his door opened!

"It could be…!" And so Dante realized that it could be the Spider Monster he was looking for!

But as he was about to enter into the house…

A voice a little too familiar to him could be heard.

"Stop!" It belonged to a girl… where he had heard it before?

Dante turned around his head… and he saw the girl with an eyepatch that almost killed him!

"Ehh!?" Yeah, it must appear a coward response… but a person that pointed a gun at you suddenly appeared from nowhere, in the night and with you and her being alone… wouldn't you panic?

"I thought that everyone must be in their homes," She said seriously at him.

The fact she carried a weapon and a Katana just made Dante even more nervous.

"B-but I-I hear a s-scream coming from that house!" He tried to explain.

And it appeared to have the desired effect, as that girl's eyes hardened and she gripped the hilt of her katana.

"Is that so? Then I will investigate," She said as she started to walk, if indeed was an Unidentified Lifeform she will try to defeat him, and if it's too hard then she will contact the rest of the Witches.

From what she could see in the fight of the Unidentified Lifeforms N7 and N10, they were more like beasts and didn't have a way to counterattack once the bullets hit.

So in theory she could take down one of them.

"W-wait a moment… w-what is your name," At least that could help him to appear less suspicious.

"Mio Sakamoto," She introduced herself as a Fuso Soldier and her Rank, "Please leave this place immediately, you could be in danger of getting killed," And with that she enters the home.

After that Dante just stayed quiet for some minutes, since from what he saw, that girl could clearly handle herself.

So maybe he was not needed after all?

But as he was wondering about that… a sound could be heard.

_*Bang! Bang! Bang!*_

Even outside he could hear the sounds of gunshot.

And for some reason he immediately entered the house.

* * *

**_Inside the House_**

Dante ran with all his power as he managed to catch the essence of smoke, signaling something was burning.

"_I will drink all your blood!"_ An inhuman voice said those words.

Dante recognized the way of how it speaks as the one of the Spider Monster. And at the same time can tell it's not the Spider Monster the one who is here. The voice was not as deep.

Still, there was not time to wonder about that and he followed the voice and how strong the heat was, so finally he found what he was looking for.

Mio was here, but she was in the grounds with a slight bleeding wound on her shoulder, probably about an attempted bite.

But also her Katana and her weapon were in the other side of the room, probably they were thrown away by the Bat Monster that in this moment was holding a wounded Mio by her neck.

So of course he did the only possible thing he could do.

"Haaaa!" He yelled as connected a punch, which did not have great effect, but managed to catch the attention of the Bat Monster, who promptly released Mio. Since his original target was here.

Then the Bat Monster quickly lunged at him, but acting quickly, Dante rolled out of the way and managed to get close to Mio.

"Are you okay!?" Asked a worried Dante, first time in his life he had been close to a person wounded in such a way.

"I had no idea they could take… human form…" She managed to say, remembering how the Unidentified Lifeform took her by surprise as she lowered her guard since she thought he was a normal human and then attacked her from behind.

That error almost cost her dearly, and so one of the candles of the house accidentally was thrown and that caused the fire.

Lack of information can really be a fearsome opponent against a foe whose full abilities haven't been confirmed.

But then she noticed Dante as the boy who she told to go home a few minutes ago. She looked at him with an angry expression; after all he will get killed.

But in this moment, Dante Gonzales knew very well what he must do.

"Mio Sakamoto," Dante's started to speak with a serious voice, the kind of voice he practically never used since he really never needed it except for certain occasions, and right now he was in the kind of situation that demanded it.

It also demanded to him, demanded to put a façade, because if he didn't do that, then probably he will lose his cool and do something stupid that probably will get him killed.

Fire was started to spread around this house, and so the smoke. If he and Mio continue to stay into this place, then they will die.

On the other hand is seems that the Bat Monster is not very affected by the smoke and heat.

"Why are you still here!?" Yelled Mio as she was struggling to get into her feet, "This is a Military affair! You should have escaped while you had the chance!" She doesn't want this young man to be killed.

"But then again you're not in the position to order my anything… not when you can barely stand," That woman was in the Military, and Dante's knows very well what kind of trouble he could get by doing what he is doing right now.

But when yours and others life are at stake, certain things somehow don't matter anymore.

Mio would have responded to him but now it was a little difficult to breathe due the damage she suffered and the smoke that slowly fills the air, so Dante was the one who spoke first.

"Listen, I don't really understand anything about this messed up situation," Even now that he had time to cool off, his head simply can't wrap around the idea of being trapped in an alternate version of the past of his world.

"But I saw a little girl crying because these Monsters killed his father, that was the first time in my life I have seen something like that directly," The only other times Dante had seen these kind of scenes where in TV or the Anime that he watches online… but to see that in real life is a whole different experience.

He wanted to do something about it, for some reason he wanted to do it.

If something like that happened in his world back when he was just a normal guy, then he probably would have tried to ignore the problem and convince himself that the authorities will deal with those monsters and that everything will return to the normal.

But now things are different.

He is not in his world… and he _actually_ can do something about this situation.

Just knowing that now he had _power_ to stand those creatures is enough to change his mind a little, and will allow him to make a decision.

"It was horrible… and suddenly I felt useless," The Bat Monster finally recovered and managed to stand up as Dante's was speaking, "Because now I know I could do something!" Determination that Dante never knew he had started to materialize in his voice.

"I don't want to see more people crying sadly!" Declared Dante with all his courage, extended his arms and summoned in his waist certain belt he used for first time yesterday, "I just want them to be capable of smiling even when this war is happening!" Honestly, by this point Dante is just remembering all those times he watched the heroes from Anime or Tokusatsu giving these kinds of speeches. He is doing it to help himself to have courage and to not just run away.

"_Rahhh!"_ The Bat Monster growls as he attacked Dante, who this time managed to dodge directly the claws and close combat moves from the Monster without even being protected by the armor of Kuuga.

Dante responds by quickly punching the Bat Monster in the stomach and the face, even when his punches are not better that just the sting of a mosquito; it managed to drawn all the attention of the monster to himself so that way he will not target Mio.

"Idiot!" Yelled Mio, she knows very well that this young man will only die like the soldiers who tried to fight those Unidentified Lifeforms. Trained guys like them died without even kill one of the Unidentified Lifeforms, and even they had weapons while this young man in front of her only had his bare hands.

And as a soldier from Fuso she can't allow this sacrifice.

But what happens next will change things and Mio's words will not necessary be truth (She was so focused on the fight that she failed to notice how the belt appeared into this young man's waist).

"So l won't die until I make them pay for what they have done! Please look at it… my transformation!" And now as if by pure instinct Dante put his arm over the left side of his belt and did some moves (Just think about the pose that Yuusuke Godai does when he transforms in Kuuga) and yelled the words that any Kamen Rider fan wished to say in this situation.

"**Henshin!" **Dante exclaimed those words and then immediately gave two punches in the chest of the Bat Monster.

And by doing that his arms were covered by a familiar suit of armor, and so was the rest of his body.

And this time, it was Red. His suit of armor was red with black and his horns were bigger, just with a little glance at his hands Dante knew that now he managed to get the true form of Kuuga.

But that paled in comparison of how Dante's feels in this very moment. He can feel how power rushed through his body, right now he feel like he can destroy a giant rock with only his bare hands… he feels like he can take his enemy head on and win!

Kamen Rider Kuuga has properly made his return!

* * *

**_With Mio_**

"What!?" A surprised Mio exclaimed those words.

After all a few seconds ago a young man who was about possibly meets his demise now transformed in to an Armored Warrior!

She had never seen something like that… but on second thoughts… doesn't he seem similar to the Unidentified Lifeform N10?

* * *

**_Back With Kuuga_**

"Hyaa!" Yelled Dante as he punched in the face the Bat Monster, this time his strength was superior to the one of the White form.

So the Bat Monster was this time actually affected by his punches and was launched away some steps.

But that doesn't even mean that Dante had the advantage here.

For example the Bat Monster was damaged in his fight with Mio. So his body was slower and his attacks weaker. If he was at his peak… then Dante in this very moment will be forced to go to the defensive.

But also, thanks to Mio, Dante had a very real chance to win this battle.

And at the same time it doesn't mean the Bat Monster will be easy to defeat.

"_I will kill you, Kuuga!" _As he declares his intentions, after all he is a Grongi.

Neither Dante nor Mio can understand the words of the Bat Monster; however given the context of this situation, they pretty much can guess it means the Bat Monster plans to kill Dante.

"Oh, I'm not going down so easily!" Was the response of Kuuga as he launched himself to the Bat Monster and uses his hands to start punching him.

However the Bat Monster is not making it easy as he dodges some punches and in fact he also landed few punches and slashes to Kuuga.

So the fight is really matched, both sides in this moment are equally strong (Which considering the Monster is hurt… doesn't speak too well about the chances of Dante to actually stop them and defeat them… maybe a little training after this could rise up his chances).

"Soryaa!" Kuuga then uses his left elbow to hurt the face of the Bat Monster, specifically between the eyes, which by instinct made it put both his hands into his face and created an aperture, and a chance that Dante wasn't willing to let it past.

"Chance!" And as quickly as he could, Kuuga landed a very powerful punch in the stomach of the Spider Monster, a punch that really was effective, as this time the Bat Monster was crashed into the door and landed outside.

"This is good… maybe I really could defeat him?" That question was aimed at himself, because back in his old world Dante never thought he could do this.

And now he had the upper hand, his confidence levels were boosted even more.

'_I can do this!'_ Even mentally he believed in himself.

"Wait," A voice is heard behind Kuuga, who immediately recognized it as Mio.

It seems that now she is well enough to walk by herself.

"You still are hurt, take it easy," Dante is a little worried about Mio, because even as she showed being capable of standing in equal ground to a Grongi, she also had probably breathed too much smoke.

"I'm fine," She responds, but at the same time she was looking at Kuuga with a calculative look.

'_He is a human… but somehow he can also transform and directly fight against an Unidentified Lifeform…' _And if what she had seen is right, then he also must be the 'Unidentified Lifeform N10'.

She had a lot of questions, but those can wait.

"Look, I can defeat that thing," Said Kuuga with confidence in his voice, "Please don't interfere, I know I'm asking too much, but please let me finish this," From what he had seen from Mio, she would not accept the fact he is going to take care of the Bat Monster as he is basically a civilian meddling with Military affairs.

She was about to respond…

…until a familiar Spider Web was shooted from outside the door, out of Kuuga and Mio's visual range, the Web wrapped around Kuuga's left arm and pulled him outside.

"Gaahhh!" Screamed Kuuga as he was forcibly pulled from his position.

"That Web must mean…" Mumbled Mio as realization appeared into her mind, "The Unidentified Lifeform N7!" So quickly she grabbed her Katana and started to run outside, where the action was.

* * *

**_Outside_**

"…Ahhh!" Kuuga's continued to scream until he finally stopped being pulled.

That ended with him being in the ground, but quickly Dante's stood up and used his increased strength to break free from the Web.

But what was in front of him managed to make Kuuga to freeze in fear.

Because there was not only the Bat Monster here… but also the Spider Monster that almost killed him!

From a situation which he had a chance to win… to a terrible worse one where he could get killed…

And to make even worse the things, the Spider Monster now seemed to have recovered from his injuries and his at his hundred percent.

"Why…" Mumbled Kuuga as realization started to materialize into his mind.

Because this situation is just too frustrating!

As Dante's was about to defeat his first monster after properly transforming into Kuuga, another one suddenly appears.

"_I will kill Kuuga,"_ The Spider Monster says to the Bat Monster in their language as he starts walking towards Kuuga.

However it seems the Bat Monster is not willing to listen that, as he slowly also walks to Kuuga.

But…

_*Bang! Bang! Bang!*_

The sound of a weapon being used can be heard.

"_Raahh!" _Along with the screams of pain from both Monsters, but mainly the Spider Monster, who received more bullets than the Bat Monster.

"That was…" Murmured Kuuga as he looked at the origin of the sounds, and managed to see Mio's holding her weapon, signaling she is the one who shoot the Monsters.

However immediately she falls to her knees, signaling the excess of smoke in her lungs already started to affect her. She couldn't help anymore Kuuga without being in risk of sacrificing her own life to do it.

And Dante realized that.

"Thanks!" He says before rushing to his enemies, not willing to waste the chance that she had given him.

"Ahh!" With a battle cry Kuuga gives a knee on the stomach to the Spider Monster before punching his face with his left hand.

In doing that all of his attention was focused on the Spider Monster, and didn't notice how the Bat Monster was ready to jump at him from behind.

But luckily for our hero… by this point some time happened after this battle started.

Enough time for the sun to come out!

"_GYAAAA!"_ Screams the Bat Monster as he fells the sunlight touching his skin.

It was too much for him, to the point he was forced to run away.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm not complaining!" Cheered Kuuga as now he can see once again the chance of victory!

"_Oraaah!" _ But the Spider Monster was not finished as he slashed Kuuga with his claws, causing sparks coming out from his chest.

"Tch! Not again!" Yelled Dante, who mentally was really glad that this time his suit gave him far more protection than the last time.

The Spider Monster was about to go for another slash with his two claws…

…but Kuuga acted quickly and grabbed his opponent by the wrists, and with that managed to get himself in a good position.

Since this way the Spider Monster couldn't use his claws, and also left his torso nicely exposed for a kick.

Kuuga prepared his right leg…

…and gave a powerful kick to the Spider Monster!

"_Guuh!"_ The Spider Monster managed to do that sound while being launched a few steps by the power of the kick.

Kuuga quickly got up and prepared himself to fight more if the Spider Monster was still able to continue.

But as the Spider Monster slowly got up, al light started to appear into his stomach, specifically in the spot that the kick impacted.

"_No, this can't be…"_ Is the only thing the Spider Monster could say as he feel how his fate was sealed, _"Why… this Kuuga…"_ It seem he had troubles understanding how in the world this boy with the powers of Kuuga managed to defeat him even as he is much weaker than the original, even in his Red Form.

Now a type of symbol appeared in his stomach together with the light, a symbol that Dante had never seen in all his life.

"_You will be killed, Kuuga!" _His last words before he exploded.

_*Booom!*_

Is heard as the Spider Monster finally was destroyed, Dante could feel his last words were some kind of curse at him.

But at the same time he was overjoyed.

Because he managed to defeat the Monster that caused pain and death to people… he really did it!

He overcome the odds and as a Kamen Rider managed to win!

"Yahoo! I win! I Win! I defeated him!" Cheered Dante, as a fanboy who by this point even could call himself a _true _Kamen Rider, he was happy.

Yet he remembered that certain person helped him, and without her he will certainly not be alive by this point.

Mio Sakamoto tried to stand up, but she had some troubles doing it.

However she also did see how Kuuga managed to destroy the Unidentified Lifeform N7 just with a kick, and so she couldn't help but ask herself _how_ this was even possible.

"Hey!" She heard as Kuuga was running towards her. For a moment Mio distrusted him since even as he fought, he still was an Unidentified Lifeform… but then she remembered his words and how declared he did not want to see people crying, and with that Mio Sakamoto knew she could trust him.

"Are you okay?" Asked Kuuga.

"Yes," Responded Mio, she looked at him seriously, "But you will have to respond some questions," If this man was an allied, then maybe they could work together to defeat the Unidentified Lifeforms.

As far she knew, a team of Witches could deal with them, but it needed to be a coordinate attack and also it must be planned in advance, and still was dangerous.

But this guy could defeat them by himself and without using any weapon. His power could be useful into dealing with Unidentified Lifeforms.

Dante was about to respond until he started to hear the familiar sound of the Striker Unit…

"Sakamoto-san!" The voice of Yoshika could be heard.

Looking up Dante could see the Strikes Witches flying towards here… and that alone put just one thing in his mind.

'_This is bad!'_ Dante thought as he knew that they considered him an Unidentified Lifeform too, even when it was his White Form the one classified as such, since his current form was nearly identical to his White Form… there is no doubt in his mind that they will try to attack him!

So he did the only sensible thing he could do.

"See yaa!" He said to Mio…

…before running away with all his might and determination to not have a confrontation with them, since by this point that will be asking for problems.

By the time the girls arrived, Kuuga already managed to escape and then returned to his human form to hide himself in the town.

However the girls did indeed see him with Mio, so they thought he was about attack her before running away after see that they were arriving.

His new form of Kuuga was officially named: 'Unidentified Lifeform N11'.

So Dante at least could get some sleep.

And hope that his actions with Mio managed to convince her that he is not against humanity.

* * *

**Notes:**

And finally Kuuga made a proper appearance and also made his first destruction of a Grongi!

But by doing that his Mighty Form had been labeled Unidentified Lifeform N11, oh well, we all knew this was bonded to happen.

I only can say that it could have gone in better circumstances if both sides (Kuuga and the Strike Witches) could have managed to communicate better.

So let's hope that in a nearby future Kuuga could come to their base without the risk of being attacked.

Yet he managed to earn Mio's trust, as I decided she will have a similar role to Ichijou in Kuuga, with her being Dante's main ally.

And there is another thing that we must have in mind: The Grongi in this world… they originally are from the Strike Witches world, so they're not from another world and somehow managed to get in the Strike Witches world from their world.

Also in this situation the Witches are not helpless against the Grongi, since they can use their magic to enhance their bullets to do more damage that is how they can use their weapons to defeat the Neuroi.

So they definitely can kill and average Grongi, in fact the things are like this:

A Grongi from the Zu Class: The Witches can defeat them just fine with teamwork and planning in advance.

A Grongi from the Me Class: The Witches can defeat them, but it will be a very hard battle (Let's remember they don't have the Nerve-Breaking bullets).

A Grongi from the Go Class: In this case they need Kuuga to defeat them.

N-Daguva-Zeva: The Witches get slaughtered.

By the way, you guys surely noticed how Dante's country never was mentioned, that is because I wanted to make it ambiguous to give certain air of mystery to him. It may be revealed in the future, the thing is that he is from South America.

Finally, in a credible way to explain how Kuuga could show to fight the Grongi at different points of Europe: Here the Grongi made their attacks by moving near a group of Witches and then sending one of them. And they move in a determined order (For example the Zu class will be the ones attacking the Strike Witches, then the Me class will attack another group of them, and the Go class will attack all over Europe).

Also, the Gegeru officially hadn't started yet.

So where the Witches are, the Grongi will be nearby and so Kuuga will be. And so Dante will deal with the Zu class while the first season of Strike Witches takes place.

Just know that more reviews I get more inspired to continue writing I get.

If you like this story, then please leave a review so that way I know this story is working.


	4. The Understanding of Power

**Chapter 03: The Understanding of Power.**

**_Forest, (13:00)_**

Today is the sun is glowing in the middle of the day; oh it's a beautiful sunny day!

"Ah… I hate this sun…" Is heard from one of the trees of the forest, specifically the tip, where a person can be seen.

Well, maybe not everyone can appreciate this nice weather.

"Ugh, sleeping like this was a very uncomfortable experience… even when it was supposed to help me to recover from yesterday… my body still feels very sore," Wait a moment, that voice sounds a little familiar.

Oh, it's Dante!

But in this very moment he doesn't seems to be very happy, also is the fact he just waked up at a very unusual hour.

It's made a bit of sense, after all his body was very exhausted after all the fighting he did in the last couple of hours, that's without even mentioning how he finally transformed into Kuuga and defeated the Spider Monster.

"Heh," Dante's smiled just at the very memory of that event, "I really did it, I really defeated a monster in a way a Kamen Rider would be proud," Just giving a Rider Kick to that monster was something extremely satisfactory to him.

After running away from Mio, Dante started to feel very tired; probably it was the strain for using Kuuga's powers. So knowing he had no home to return, Dante proceeded to find some threes in the forest and he sleep into the three.

It was the worst bed he ever had, and he was so tired that it didn't even matter to him.

"Still, I would have loved a bed and a long night of comfortable sleep," Said Dante as he jumped from his 'bed' and landed in the ground, immediately he stretched his body but it did little to help him.

Right now he doesn't have too many options about what to do, since his last encounter with the Unidentified Lifeforms ended happening just because they attacked the town.

If his information is right, the attacks have been happening randomly all over Europe.

So it was just a random encounter, and if he really wanted to fight them, then he would have to discover a way to track them down.

"Yes, and then I could return home if they are defeated," Dante says to himself, "Yep, a very good plan," Even when there was no real basis for it… it was still his only real plan at the moment.

Dante came with another interesting theory:

Maybe when he defeated all of those monsters he could return home.

He was here with the powers of Kuuga, so maybe if he completed his 'task' by defeating the Monsters, he then could return home!

There was nothing to confirm his theory, but at the same time nothing to deny it, so even when it was risky, Dante decided to put his hopes in that theory.

So he must think about a plan to find the Unidentified Lifeforms and dealt with them!

_*Growl…*_

"After I find something to eat…" Thinking about that, Dante hadn't eaten any food since being transported to this world, and just now the hunger was starting to catch up with him.

But there was a vital trouble with his plans to get some food.

"Right… I don't have any money…" Mumbled Dante… who comically dropped to his knees as yet _another _trouble managed to catch with him.

Even if he had money, it will be the money of a South American country in the future, and so will be useless.

"What I should do?" Wondered the Kamen Rider as he walked towards the town,

Maybe he could think about a way to get money?

_**(Opening: Kamen Rider Kuuga. By Masayuki Tanaka).**_

We can see various images related to Kuuga: His Belt, his Bike, and his mark. And lastly we can see Dante falling from the sky and landing in a town destroyed by the Neuroi!

**Karappo no Hoshi Jidai wo ZERO Kara Hajimeyou (In this empty planet, a new era begins from zero).**

Dante's resting in a wall of the desolated town looking sadly at the destruction… however then from the ruins appears various Grongi! And they clearly want to attack Dante!

**Densetsu wa Nurikaeru Mono (The Legend will be repainted)**

Then the image changes to the Sky. And then show various Witches flying in their Strike Units, suddenly all of them look bellow to see Dante and the Grongi in the destroyed town. Dante simply look at them and gives a Thumb Up. Which they respond by give a Thump Up at him as a response showing trust in Dante.

**Ima, AKUSERU wo Tokihanate! (Right now, it's the time to let go the accelerator)**

Then the scene changes to Kuuga at the top of a cliff, he is looking at the Witches who fly trough the Sky to protect people from the Neuroi. His red eyes flashed with determination to protect them as the Grongi start to running at him.

**Kuuga Atsuku Yomiagere (Kuuga! Revive impetuously!)**

Now we can see Kuuga in his Mighty Form launching punches and kicks at the air. Then we see his Dragon Form attacking with his Dragon Rod. Next his Pegasus Form he shoots an arrow from his Pegasus Bowgun. And finally his Titan Form as he practices with the Titan Sword.

**Kuuga Hokori no ENAJII (Kuuga! ****Energy made of Pride)**

All the Kuuga's forms appear behind Dante and bow before him. A second after that they jump at his body leaving Dante's alone, but then he summons the Arcle and prepares to transform.

**Kuuga Tsuyoku Aru Tame ni (Kuuga! ****In order to become stronger…)**

And behind Dante's various Witches appear to give him a smile from protecting them from an enemy they could not face.

**No Fear! No Pain!**

Kuuga is riding with his TryChaser 2000. He does it from different roads, and in each one a different group of Witches fly over him.

**Ai no Mae ni Tatsu Kagiri (Protect love to the very end)**

But now the scene changes at the Witches fighting the Neuroi and defeating then, and nearby is Dante watching over them, he knew that can fight and handle themselves against the Neuroi so he only will act if a Grongi appears to attack them.

**No Fear! No Pain!**

The scene changes to Kuuga in his Mighy Form fighting the Grongi with punches and Kicks.

**Osoreru Mono wa Nani mo Nai (You're not afraid of anything)**

And it ends with him giving a Rider Kick to the Grongi, Zu-Gooma-Gu.

**Kanzen Doku Sou! (Leave all of them behind!)**

But then we see N-Daguva-Zeva, the leader of the Grongi looking at Kuuga from the top of a mountain while the skies are dark and there is rain and lighting falling.

**Ore ga Koete Yaru! (I will surpass all of them!)**

From the top of other mountain Kuuga is glaring at Daguva as he closes his hand in a punch, showing that even then he will fight him.

**Chou Henshin!**

In a final scene we see Kuuga and the Witches together; each of the Witches is smiling, proving that Kuuga managed to protect their smiles.

**Kamen Rider Kuuga!**

The last we see is Dante resting over a meadow in a peaceful sunny day, watching with a smile as how everything turned in the end.

**(End of the Opening)**

**_Abandoned House_**

And now we are in what appears to be an abandoned house in the middle of a forest.

However, even when it was abandoned one could still see people inside, and they weren't the habitants.

They where… something more… and not entirely human.

In fact in this moment they are a real problem to the military (Probably second only to the Neuroi), since they are causing panic in the population and randomly kill people.

The Grongi Tribe.

That it's their true name, but since their reawakening they had been classified as 'Unidentified Lifeforms'.

And in the central room of the house was a woman with long brown hair and a dress, she was looking through the window.

Also her more noticeable feature was the tattoo of a rose in her forehead.

The name of that woman is: Ra-Baruba-De.

She is a Rose Grongi, and also the one who oversees the Gegeru.

And today is important, since the Gegeru will officially start very soon and so those who will participate will come here.

"They're already here," She said amazingly in human language instead of Grongi. Showing they are more than a group of violent savages. Showing they also are intelligent.

And behind her appeared one man dressed in a coat and with a hat, showing that his clothes are to protect him from the sun.

Zu-Gooma-Gu, the Grongi that survived Kuuga but ended running away, since those circumstances he was temporally removed from the Gegeru.

"_When it will be my turn?" _Asked Gooma expectantly.

Baruba just looked at him directly into his eyes…

_*Slap!*_

And slapped him in the face.

Gooma fell to the ground and only gave Baruba a look.

But she didn't even spare him a glance

But soon more people started to enter into the room, they were dressed in a very strange way and that surely should have them standing out whenever they went.

More members of the Grongi had arrived.

But one of them that stood out was a muscular man with spiky hair and a mark on his right cheek.

"You finally arrived, Zain," Said Baruba.

Zu-Zain-Da, the leader of the Zu class simply looked at Baruba.

Yeah, tomorrow the Gegeru definitely will start, and so the Ultimate Darkness will eventually fall.

**_Town_**

"Ah, in the end I hadn't any idea of how get any money or food," Lamented Dante as he walked through the streets.

If things where like that then he should have to resort to… stealing…

Yep, even when he took the mantle of Kuuga, Dante is not afraid of doing things like stealing when there no choice.

Since for starters: He doesn't have a sense of honor.

He still knows that stealing it's wrong, but he also had to take into consideration his new status as a Kamen Rider.

He couldn't really affront being hungry, since against the Unidentified Lifeforms that could mean death.

Also getting a job was out of question for the same reason: He had to focus all his attention on fighting those monsters.

So, if he had to resort to stealing, then very well.

However that train of thought was cut off when he heard screams of people and the sound of bullets!

"AHHHH! ANOTHER OF _THEM_!" Screamed a man in his thirties as he along with the nearvy people ran.

"And this time it is targeting members of the military!" Dante could hear one of them yelling, "It seems the one who appeared this morning and that was wounded in the eye!" Oh, when it was informed that finally one of them was hurt by their weapons… that raised the hope of the people.

But it seems that action only enraged the Unidentified Lifeform even more, as now _she_ is killing them.

Even when that could get her penalized in the Gegeru.

And if Dante was here early, then he and the Unidentified Lifeform would have clashed in battle.

But since he was sleeping he missed that and the result was a confrontation between the Unidentified Lifeform and the military.

Since two of the Unidentified Lifeforms appeared in this town (N7 and N5) it was decided send more soldiers to protect.

The circumstances are unknown, but somehow the Unidentified Lifeorm was shoot in the eye and she decided take revenge.

"So much for wanting to eat food…" Mumbled the young man as he quickly spotted a neat alley to transform.

"**Henshin!" **It's seem after his experience with the Bat Monster he finally figured how transform properly, since he went straight to his Red Form.

Kamen Rider Kuuga has just reappeared!

"Good, so finally I managed to grasp my powers," Commented Dante, it seems he will not have to worry about becoming the White Kuuga again.

"Still, there is no time to lose!" And so he started to run towards the battlefield.

**_Battlefield_**

In this moment the sounds of guns being fired are heard as they impact against their target, but a few of them didn't did that and impacted against some walls and even a window.

And yet, the objective of the bullets simply stood here and simply was hit by the bullets. As if showing that she didn't care about them and their weapons.

"_Pathetic, Linto,"_ She said but no one heard her, as the sounds of the guns were much more loud than her voice, and the bullets that touched her just bounced off.

The Unidentified Lifeform N9, her true name is Zu-Mebio-Da, a Leopard Grongi.

Soon they ran out of bullets and had to recharge, but doing so will give the Leopard Monster a chance to kill them.

"_Then I will make all of you pay for my eye," _But as she was about to begin her attack.

"Haaa!" A voice is heard running towards this place.

So he quickly changed her attention from the soldiers to the newcomer.

"_Kuuga!"_ She said, recognizing the warrior.

But Kuuga didn't wasted any second and immediately started to attack her with a barrage of punches, which the Leopard Monster quickly dodged.

She was more agile than this unskilled fighter that only knew to randomly throw punches

But as a consequence of that, the soldiers had the chance to recharge their weapons.

And that only could mean one thing…

"Shoot!" The superior ordered, and so the soldiers responded by naturally start firing their weapons at Kuuga and the Unidentified Lifeform N9.

_*Bang! Bang! Bang!*_

'_Damn!' _ Thought Dante as he quickly jumped inside the house that had the window glass broken by the bullets. He entered by the same broken window.

So luckily for him the initial bullets failed and once he entered the hided inside the house for protection.

Suddenly the sound of the gunshot stopped, and so, for a few seconds Kuuga just stood in his hidden spot, until another sound was heard from outside.

"Ahhhh!" The screams of people being killed by the Unidentified Lifeform N9 could be heard, more specifically, the soldiers that opened fire at her.

So acting quickly our hero leaped trough the broken window and what he saw was a difficult sight.

Bodies…

The bodies of various soldiers scattered in the ground, obviously dead at the hands of the Monster.

However not just that disturbs Dante… but also the fact she removed the eyes of the soldiers she killed.

It seemed she was pissed about the bullet that managed to wound her eye (That was an very obvious)…

It seems she used her superior speed to kill them before they could even respond.

Only one of them was alive (They where 20 when Kuuga arrived), but soon he was about to meet his demise

"S-stay away!" By this point the soldier was panicked and even when used his pistol to shoot some bullets at the Leopard Monster.

"_It's useless, Linto!" _She said as the bullets only made contact with her skin and then dropped to the ground without even make a small wound.

So she was about to go for the eyes of the soldier and his life.

However…

"CHANCE!" Is heard from behind and the Leopard Monster quickly turned her head to the source of the sound, but it was too late.

And a punch smashed her face and launched her to the ground.

The one who attacked?

Kamen Rider Kuuga.

The Leopard Monster was a little disoriented by the surprise attack and power behind the punch.

That gave Kuuga some seconds to finish her with his kick… or that could have happened if he didn't did was he was about to do.

He walked over the only surviving soldier, who was fearful that the N11 was here to finish him after attacking the N9.

From the information they had about the news of the Unidentified Lifeforms, the N11 appeared to the only one who killed another Unidentified Lifeforms, when it was reported he with just a kick killed the N7 to the point the body of the Spider Monster exploded.

It also showed how dangerous was the N11. Being the first one to actually kill an Unidentified Lifeform.

So just because he killed one of his own doesn't mean he is an ally of humanity, he is also a threat.

'_He is going to kill me!'_ Thought the soldier as he hopelessly looked how the N11 was getting closer and closer to him.

And then something unexpected came from the mouth of the N11.

"Are you okay?" Those words came from… the N11!?

"Eh?" Responded a confused soldier.

Did just one of the Unidentified Lifeforms talked to him in human language?

It was also know that the Unidentified Lifeforms can speak in a language they only understand, the Military learned about that by what the survivors of their attacks could tell.

"Run while she is distracted, so that way you can live," Kuuga didn't wanted anyone getting killed if he could help it, even when this man along others tried to kill him, also having your eyes ripped off must really be a painful experience.

"_Kuuga!" _ Yelled the Leopard Monster as she recovered from the punch.

The soldier quickly nodded and managed to escape, but this encounter also opened his mind to other possibility: Maybe the N11 was really different?

So only Kuuga and the Leopard Monster where present in their battlefield.

"I'm here," Kuuga managed to say, even when he was still nervous about having to fight those Monster, and specially one who moved so fast.

"_You will die,"_ She threatened our hero.

"I can't understand anything you speak," Responded Kuuga, "But if you can understand me at least can you give me your name?"

There was not much to say, so Kuuga thought about talking to them to figure if they indeed can understand him.

"_Zu-Mebio-Da,"_ She responds.

And with that Dante knew those Monsters could understand him but he couldn't understand them.

And so, she with a burst of speed moved quickly and gave a punch in the face to Kuuga, probably in revenge for the one he gave her.

Kuuga rolled in the ground until he stood up, it's seems he now can use a bit better his powers, and his stamina is a better when he is transformed.

In fact he doesn't even feel the hunger right now.

Oh, but Dante is sure that once he returned to the normal, the hunger and exhaustion will start to catch with him.

"You will not leave this place alive, Kuuga," She said as once more attacked our hero with her superior speed.

It's seems Kuuga will need more Speed if he want to have a chance of victory.

**_Military Reunion, (The same time as Kuuga's fight with Mebio)_**

"And so, another Unidentified Lifeform has been killed by the N11," Talked a man in his late forties.

The room was dark, but various figures could be seen, and all of them had uniforms.

"The N7 and the N9," Said one of them, "I'm a bit surprised by how the N11 can fight them and win, but also it bothers me the fact he decided hunt his own kind, " Even when the news of the Unidentified Lifeforms being killed would normally be welcomed…

…the fact that one of _them_ is doing all the killing is troublesome.

"Still, there is also the fact the N11 still hadn't killed a person," Commented other.

"Maybe he is trying to get us to think he is not dangerous," Other of the present people, this one sounded more serious than the rest.

"But aren't these creatures just mindless beasts?" One of them pointed that… even when in reality it's far from the truth, "Maybe the N11 only attack his own kind because they are a more interesting prey?" It was a reasonable theory.

"But there is nothing to confirm that," Pointed out one of them.

"Alright, it seems that the Unidentified Lifeforms are finally centering their attention in one place, what has me worried is that they are attacking just too near to the base of the Strike Witches," They needed those girls to fight the Neuroi, it will become a serious trouble is the Unidentified Lifeforms suddenly started to attack them.

"So thinking about that I suggest to send more soldiers just in case, also scientist in Fuso developed a new kind of bullet that could be useful against the Unidentified Lifeforms," Finally said the one who appeared to be the leader, "So all soldiers that come in contact with the Unidentified Lifeforms will follow this order: Shoot to Kill," As he said that all the others nodded.

"And made priority the N11, he is the most dangerous of them from what we know,"

**Notes:**

A transitory chapter more than anything and a good way to Dante to get used himself to the powers of Kuuga and I didn't wanted to rush things by having meet the Witches too soon.

So, yeah, here the Grongi will be the ones who appeared in the TV series (But since the Zu Class showed little, then I will use the ones that were not show in the TV series, but after the first half of the first season of Strike Witches I will use the Me Class.)

But I say this now: Gooma is going to have a better role eventually (So when he gets his power-up, he will not be immediately killed by Daguva), and will show how much of a threat he can be. (BTW: Does any of you exactly knew why he was unable to participate in the Gegeru? It never made too much sense to me).

And so, next we will have the Dragon Form debut.

And now I'm going to set straight one point from this story:

Dante was not randomly chosen to become Kuuga.

No, he was not the first candidate, and nor the last.

Let's just say that whoever chose Dante to become Kuuga also knew about the potential dangers of that, and so it was foolish to think that anyone could become Kuuga.

Dante is not Yuusuke Godai. He doesn't even have many skills by himself, and even then those skills are barely important, he also is not nearly as a nice guy as Yuusuke was.

…But Dante is still a nice guy…

Maybe not to everyone, but a nice guy to his friends and those close to him, he also dislikes tears and prefers smiles, but only will actually do something if those crying are close to him.

And if you're one of the people in his inner circle, then you are with a toned-down version of Yuusuke.

So Dante has the necessary heart to become Kuuga, even when he is not nearly as great as Godai.

He just needs a little push in the correct direction. Since I believe that everyone can be a hero if the situation is right, and every human being is special in his own way.

So basically he wants to Protect Everyone's Smiles (Only those of his inner circle).

And is a very nice guy (Again with his inner circle).

So I want a credible OC without falling into a Gary Stu (In fact, if one of you notices that Dante is heading into that route then please notify me)

Next chapter Dante will be meeting against the Strike Witches, and this time in their base.

Still… the last chapter I published had few reviews… even when I made it the more long I could… that really was a hard impact for me…

So if you liked this story please review.


	5. The Agility of the Azure Dragon

**Chapter 04: The Agility of the Azure Dragon.**

"Haaa…haaa….haaa…" The sound of a person panting heavily can be heard.

"_Uaaa!"_ A battle cry is heard and so, the sound of rapid steps is also heard!

"Ahhhh!" This scream sounded very human, mainly because the one screaming in pain was a human.

_*Spark!*_

The sound of sparks was also heard, so it was not really hard to realize who was the one suffering the end of a beatdown.

Sadly it was the hero.

Kamen Rider Kuuga was kneeled in the ground, his breathing was heavy and irregular, and traces of dirt could be seen all over his body.

"_Too weak and slow,"_ Mebio said as she was completely fine, without any scratch on her body, since no-one of Kuuga's punches or kicks became even close to actually harm her.

True… the combat quickly became completely one-sided after Mebio used her speed, Kuuga struggled to try to catch her by surprise and connect his powerful Kick to finish her up.

But every time he was close to dealing the damage, Kuuga's somehow failed even for some seconds.

So Mebio quickly took advantage and attacked from various positions, again and again until the point where Kuuga hardly can stand up.

Let's remember out hero is not a fighter, and also he never was very physically remarkable in any way, he was just an average guy.

'_No… there is just no way to hit her!' _Thought a rather frustrated Kuuga, seeing that maybe it was a rather bad idea picking a fight with an opponent which you know nothing about.

But Dante knew he couldn't run even if he wanted, since the speed of Mebio was just too much for him to handle, if he tried to escape then she will just chase him, and more likely will catch him and then kill him.

So… it was impossible to escape from this situation, it was so simple like that.

"_Time to die, Kuuga," _Seeing as he can't move to dodge her attacks and that every punch or kick he tried to launch she will dodge, there was no reason to use her speed.

"N-no!" Suddenly Kuuga yelled those words, there was obvious fear in his voice, the fear of death, "I… don't want to die!" Nearly everyone will be feeling exactly the same as him if they were in this situation.

The fear of death, the fear of the unknown is something that makes us human.

And so when you have to go… then is the moment to leave…

But that moment still hadn't arrived to our Kuuga.

"If I want to live… then I need to be faster!" It was the only conclusion that he could reach.

But how he could be faster?

The answer would have been much easier for Dante if he watched Kuuga before all of this, since he will have known how unlock the Form that could get him out of this situation.

But in the end the mere act of doing it wasn't hard at all.

Yuusuke Godai, the original Kuuga was once in a situation like this, with an opponent that the Mighty Form just couldn't reach, and so he just needed to be able to jump higher, and so his powers unlocked and the Azure Dragon was reborn that day.

And so Dante Gonzales, a boy who doesn't know his powers… he is about to unlock one of them.

After all his situation was the same as Yuusuke: Both faced an opponent that needed a different kind of power to defeat.

And both wished to be capable of Jump Higher/Be Faster respectively.

And the powers of Kuuga had the same response.

Give them that power.

The anklets of Kuuga glowed blue for a split of a second.

"_Raaahh!"_ Growled Mebio as she launcher her hand straight to Kuuga's neck, and if connects then it will be a surely fatal wound.

And seeing this Dante (Thanks to Kuuga's boosting his senses)used his remaining strength to try to dodge for one last time.

And he did it.

He moved even more quickly than normally when he was in the suit!

"_What!?" _ Was Mebio's response upon seeing how suddenly her prey just moved quickly enough to avoid her attack, even when it could barely move before.

So she turned her attention where Kuuga's moved.

And he indeed was just some steps to the left, but also he wasn't the same Kuuga she had been fighting (Slaughtering would have been a more appropriated word).

Since… his armor changed!

The Red Kuuga was gone, and now in front of her was a Blue Kuuga, with his armor and insect-like eyes totally blue. The only thing that remained was his bodysuit, which still was black.

Also the armor itself suffered some changes; particularly the protection in his shoulders was gone. And from the looks, it was more suited for speed and agility rather than balanced power like his Red Form.

Kamen Rider Kuuga, Dragon Form has resurrected upon hearing Dante's desires for speed.

As for Dante himself?

He was surprised about being alive, but more when his mind returned to work and he realized that he had changed, that now his armor is blue.

And not only that, his body feels much more… lighter than before, even when his body still was in pain and it was a little difficult to move, Dante still managed to feel as if a weight had been pulled from his body.

"I don't know what just happened," Finally Dante's spoke as he stood up, "But I think I have a new power, and with this I'm going to defeat you!" Yep, the mere fact of unlocking a new power was enough to renew his confidence (Which frankly was very low after Mebio completely overpowered him).

His situation was hopeless (Like Yuusuke Godai when he unlocked the Dragon Form) but now with his new Form he will fight and win.

With this is demonstrated that Dante really had what it takes to be Kuuga as he now is unlocking the other Forms.

_**(Opening: Kamen Rider Kuuga. By Masayuki Tanaka).**_

We can see various images related to Kuuga: His Belt, his Bike, and his mark. And lastly we can see Dante falling from the sky and landing in a town destroyed by the Neuroi!

**Karappo no Hoshi Jidai wo ZERO Kara Hajimeyou (In this empty planet, a new era begins from zero).**

Dante's resting in a wall of the desolated town looking sadly at the destruction… however then from the ruins appears various Grongi! And they clearly want to attack Dante!

**Densetsu wa Nurikaeru Mono (The Legend will be repainted)**

Then the image changes to the Sky. And then show various Witches flying in their Strike Units, suddenly all of them look bellow to see Dante and the Grongi in the destroyed town. Dante simply look at them and gives a Thumb Up. Which they respond by give a Thump Up at him as a response showing trust in Dante.

**Ima, AKUSERU wo Tokihanate! (Right now, it's the time to let go the accelerator)**

Then the scene changes to Kuuga at the top of a cliff, he is looking at the Witches who fly trough the Sky to protect people from the Neuroi. His red eyes flashed with determination to protect them as the Grongi start to running at him.

**Kuuga Atsuku Yomiagere (Kuuga! Revive impetuously!)**

Now we can see Kuuga in his Mighty Form launching punches and kicks at the air. Then we see his Dragon Form attacking with his Dragon Rod. Next his Pegasus Form he shoots an arrow from his Pegasus Bowgun. And finally his Titan Form as he practices with the Titan Sword.

**Kuuga Hokori no ENAJII (Kuuga! ****Energy made of Pride)**

All the Kuuga's forms appear behind Dante and bow before him. A second after that they jump at his body leaving Dante's alone, but then he summons the Arcle and prepares to transform.

**Kuuga Tsuyoku Aru Tame ni (Kuuga! ****In order to become stronger…)**

And behind Dante's various Witches appear to give him a smile from protecting them from an enemy they could not face.

**No Fear! No Pain!**

Kuuga is riding with his TryChaser 2000. He does it from different roads, and in each one a different group of Witches fly over him.

**Ai no Mae ni Tatsu Kagiri (Protect love to the very end)**

But now the scene changes at the Witches fighting the Neuroi and defeating then, and nearby is Dante watching over them, he knew that can fight and handle themselves against the Neuroi so he only will act if a Grongi appears to attack them.

**No Fear! No Pain!**

The scene changes to Kuuga in his Mighy Form fighting the Grongi with punches and Kicks.

**Osoreru Mono wa Nani mo Nai (You're not afraid of anything)**

And it ends with him giving a Rider Kick to the Grongi, Zu-Gooma-Gu.

**Kanzen Doku Sou! (Leave all of them behind!)**

But then we see N-Daguva-Zeva, the leader of the Grongi looking at Kuuga from the top of a mountain while the skies are dark and there is rain and lighting falling.

**Ore ga Koete Yaru! (I will surpass all of them!)**

From the top of other mountain Kuuga is glaring at Daguva as he closes his hand in a punch, showing that even then he will fight him.

**Chou Henshin!**

In a final scene we see Kuuga and the Witches together; each of the Witches is smiling, proving that Kuuga managed to protect their smiles.

**Kamen Rider Kuuga!**

The last we see is Dante resting over a meadow in a peaceful sunny day, watching with a smile as how everything turned in the end.

**(End of the Opening)**

**(Battlefield)**

"_Gaaao!" _Is heard as Mebio launches some slashes at her opponent.

"Too slow!" Is the response she receives as the one Mebio was fighting dodged her slashes.

Even when Mebio could run at incredible speeds, right now she isn't running, and her arms didn't have the same speeds that her legs had when she was running.

A battle that seemingly was decided from the start suddenly was turned around by Kuuga and his new Form.

The Blue Form was far more agile than the red form, and so Dante was able to dodge the attacks before they even could touch him.

"What happened?" Taunted the Blue Kuuga, "Too fast for you?" It's seems he thought that a little of psychological combat could become handy in this situation, so his opponent could make a mistake.

The response he got was Mebio's running very fast in all directions and then running straight at him to ram him with her body.

Even when her speed was superior, Kuuga was more agile and managed to do small jumps to the right or the left to avoid being hit.

But also that gave Kuuga the chance to do a counter.

"Now!" Seizing his chance, Kuuga gives a punch one the stomach to Mebio when she was running straight at him, since he knew where she will be.

_*Punch!*_

Is heard as his punch collided with her stomach, also she stopped running upon feeling the impact, which for some reason feel weaker than the surprise punch that Kuuga's connected when he attacked her in his Red Form.

His punch was, _weaker_.

"TAKE THIS!" But Dante didn't notice it and started to give a barrage of punches, and since his Blue Form was faster, he connected far more punches he could give if he was in his Red Form.

Yet, Mebio didn't even flinch as she feels the little amount of damage his opponent is making to her.

So after around then seconds Dante realized that something was not right. His punched seemed not really have any effect in Mebio, even when he launched many of them at a superior speed than his Red Form.

"Eh!? What is happening!?" He yelled, after all from the Kamen Rider Series he had seen, whenever a Rider got a new form in a situation he would have been defeated otherwise… then the Rider should have an easy time defeating his opponent!

But as he said those words… he leaved himself nicely exposed to Mebio.

"_Raaah!" _ And she kicked him in the stomach as a result.

"Guuuh!" Cried Kuuga as the pain flowed through his stomach.

The force behind the kick was enough to send him crashing to a wall.

_*Smash!*_

If the suit was not protecting his body, then the impact should have leaved at last some broken bones. Because some cracks could be seen in the wall.

"I… must have missed something about this power…" Right now his mind frantically was trying to use his knowledge of Kamen Rider to discover what he is overlooking of his powers.

This form was more suited for speed but had less attack power than the main form (Like Kiva Garuru and OOO'S RaToraTah combo), and those forms had… weapon!

"Of course! I need a weapon!" Dante's realized he still could get out of this.

But of course nothing was so easy, as usually in Kamen Rider the alternative forms came with the weapon included.

Yet he had nothing….

Using his will to not get killed, Dante's tried the first thing that came to his mind.

He put his hand in front of his belt, specifically in front of the huge blue stone…

He had seen in Kamen Rider Agito how Shouichi was capable of pulling out weapons from the stone in his chest whenever he was in his Flame or Storm form.

So maybe Kuuga could do the same…

But sadly for him nothing happened.

"No!" Yelled Kuuga's in frustration.

"_Die," _The unmistakable voice and language of Mebio made herself known, as she prepared to use her speed to finally deliver death to her opponent.

With her speed she only will have to wait a second before catching Kuuga and slash his neck…

And if by instinct… pure survival rooted deep in the human's nature… Dante jumped quickly enough to avoid being hit.

_*Crack!*_

Is heard as Mebio's body impact against the wall of that house, with such force that she leaved an imprint of her body in the wall… oh, but just a little more and she would have broken the wall.

As for Kuuga?

He was up in the air, high enough to manage to match a building…

"Woah!" Yelled a surprised Dante, as he used his inner strength to try to not panic in this situation… but still… it's just too high…

So, not only his speed and agility are increased, but also his jumping power.

A very useful power set if one wanted to escape quickly from a place.

But soon he falls to the ground and landed in his feet, a fact that Dante was most grateful, since he didn't wanted to know how much it would hurt an impact with the ground from that distance.

But even then, his troubles still were there, as Mebio was ready to continue her attack.

"In that case…" Mumbled Kuuga as he kneeled in the ground, seemingly signaling he had… given up on this fight, "Then I give up… even another Form wasn't enough to defeat you…" He sighed, maybe finally the realization of how outclassed he was made him just give up?

And it seemed that Mebio understood the message, as she prepared her claws to finally kill Kuuga.

But she didn't realize that his left hand was in the ground, and was clenched in a fist… like he just had something in his fist.

What could be…?

"_Finally, you will die, Kuuga!" _Shouted the Grongi with the conviction of her victory in her voice.

"Now!" And so Dante did something that not everyone with a sense of heroism will even do.

He launched sand from the ground in her eyes

"_Gyaaa!" _Screamed Mebio's as she covered her eyes with her hands, this will give few seconds at best to our Kuuga.

And he will use them to end this fight!

"Now I need to be Red!" Kuuga's yelled, and if his words did the trick, his Form changed from Blue to Red.

"This is the end!" He had a clear chance to land a kick that Mebio's couldn't dodge, and shame on him if he ever missed it.

_*Kick!*_

And so, Kuuga's foot impacted the stomach of Mebio.

Then a light started to appear where the foot impacted, following by a symbol and then cracks in the Unidentified Lifeform's body.

_*BOOOM!*_

Mebio's exploded when the cracks reached her belts.

Another victory for our Kuuga!

"Good!" Exclaimed Dante's with happiness in his voice, but as his opponent finally died… he suddenly started to feel very tired and hungry.

Soon he de-transformed and returned to his normal form, but he couldn't care less about that, since his priorities have just switched.

"Food…" He murmured as he started to feel the effects of fighting without have eaten anything for quite some time.

What he didn't know is that nearby certain girls where flying trough the sky, and their destination just happened to be this place.

**(With the Strike Witches)**

"Major Sakamoto, we are about to arrive," Says Perrine as she finally could see the town.

The rest of the girls had their own weapons prepared for the fight with the Unidentified Lifeform N9.

"Don't let your guard down around this one," Says Mio, this time it will be different, and those monsters will be eliminated.

**(With Dante)**

And so, he was about to start walking to one of the empty houses, then he would get to the kitchen and take what he could and so he finally will have some food on his stomach, it's doesn't matter if is not right, that is something that must be done.

"I risked my life fighting those Monsters," He said to himself as he tried quickly to enter before the people started to come back after they realized the Leopard Monster was finally dead, "I deserve that food," There was no doubts or regrets into his voice, as he really believes his actions fighting those Monsters will justify what he will do.

However… sadly the effects of the battle and unlocking his Dragon Form were too much for his untrained body to handle…

If he indeed consumed some food _before_ his fight with Mebio, then he would only have been mildly exhausted, but also could have managed to get away from this place with his own strength.

But fight such a battle, with a Form that required various movements at an accelerated speed and agility… that just depleted his energy even more.

"Food…" I the only thing he said before unconsciousness took over his body. First he saw everything blurry, and then just blackness.

However, the only lucky thing about this situation was that no-one saw him.

And since this area was where the Unidentified Lifeform attacked, and this young and bruised man was unconscious on the ground surrounded by the bodies of the killed soldiers… one could assume he survived his encounter with an Unidentified Lifeform. Something that practically one or two people in the world could say without being a Witch.

Five minutes pass, and a sound coming from the sky is heard.

The Strike Witches arrived; they had their weapons ready to fight against the Unidentified Lifeform N9 that started killing various soldiers.

But they arrived too late, as Kuuga already defeated the opponent they come to face.

"Where is the Unidentified Lifeform!?" Asked Gertrude as she looked but saw nothing resembling to their enemy.

"It could have escaped," Suggested Erica, as the soldier that communicated with the base and managed to escape death informed the Unidentified Lifeform N9 could move very quickly.

And what they didn't know is… that soldier also omitted a rather important detail, even when it could have got him in trouble.

He didn't tell them about the N11 and how he saved his life and apparently could talk; he just did it as his own form of thanks the N11 for saving his life.

"Sakamoto-san! There is a person here!" Yelled Yoshika as she saw Dante a few feet from an open door.

"Another victim… and he was just a civilian…" Those words where from Minna as she looked sadly at how another innocent live had been taken away by those _monsters_.

From the looks of the scene, Dante's appeared be a young man who tried to get to his home before being killed.

More guilty looks appeared into the faces of the Witches, not only for the fallen soldiers (They were informed that the N9 targeted them specifically in revenge from being hurt in an eye… and the Witches know that a soldier can die in battle) but for a person who wasn't involved at all in this fight.

They were about to leave since there was nothing they could do anymore… until Mio's recognized those clothes…

Upon seeing them she immediately touched the ground and went running towards the young man, action that surprised the rest of the girls since it was unexpected.

"Hey you!" Mio's exclaimed as she approached him, and there was a bit of worry in her voice, since this man saved her life, and she owed him her life.

So when Mio arrived in front of the unconscious Dante, she immediately noticed he was breathing, albeit a little slowly.

"He is alive…" She sighed in relief, she may not really know anything about him, but his words the day he fought the Unidentified Lifeforms and saved her life made quite an impact on her.

But also… now she finally managed to found him…

She will get answers about him and his powers.

**Notes:**

Sooooo!

Kuuga Dragon had made his debut, Mebio was defeated but now Kuuga must face a really troublesome situation... but one the Brightside, he finally will get some food.

And so, Dante's showed that he can compensate somehow his lack of power and ability to fight by simply using some dirty tricks, after all when your life is at stake and you don't have a sense of honor to worry about.

So as you could see the lack of food finally made his effect by having our hero to pass out and being found by the girls.

Still… I wonder how I should proceed with the next events?

After all there is the option that Dante simply could speak with them and made them understand he is not an enemy.

So I could have him join as a 'Janitor' so he will not raise suspicion.

The option of having him join also could help him to get stronger by training with Mio (And having Sword lessons by Mio once he unlocks his Titan Form,).

Also, unlike Yuusuke, Dante will use more his Dragon Form, as he feels safer by having a weapon to help him to fight. (And frankly being bad in hand-to-hand combat, so the Mighty form doesn't really suit him when talking about an appropriate form to fight).

Or simply having him to escape and appear to help the Witches when the Grongi decide to attack them.


End file.
